


Return to Beacon Hills

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crazy Peter Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hacker Danny, M/M, Nurse Derek Hale, Veterinarian Scott, rogue werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fifteen years since Stiles has last lived in Beacon Hills and 8 years since he last visited. Stiles hasn't really kept up with people because of his focus and drive to be an agent. With a new FBI case bringing him back what kind of conflicts and complications does he have in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Assignment, Old Faces

It had been fifteen years. Stiles and Scott used to be synonymous with each other. Everyone knew that if you saw one it was likely the other wasn’t far behind. Then they graduated from high school and the inevitable happened. Scott stayed in California and went to veterinary school. Stiles went to the East Coast with Lydia. She attended MIT and Stiles went to NYU. Due to all the distance between them, Stiles and Scott lost touch, it didn’t help that things were already shaky by end of senior year.

Lydia now works as a drug researcher for one of those big medical corporations. Stiles was a rookie field agent for the FBI at Quantico. Scott still remained in California and took over for Dr. Deaton when he retired. The three friends barely spoke to each other, but Stiles still at least saw Lydia once or twice a year. He didn’t even bother talking to Scott. Stiles felt that since Scott was the one to stop responding to messages all those years ago, it was his responsibility to reignite the connection.

That all changed the day Stiles got a notification to see his boss at work. Stiles was always the ideal field agent. Always did what he was told and never stuck a toe out of line. He was worried to be called into his superior’s office, but thought maybe a promotion was in the cards.

With a soft knock Stiles entered Agent Mueller’s office.

“Pilinski, have a seat.” Mueller barks at him not unlike Coach would all those years ago on the lacrosse field.

“Stilinski.” Stiles corrects him, quietly. As if it were to be an afterthought.

“Excuse me?” Mueller growls.

“My name, its Stilinski not Pilinski, sir.” Stiles cowers slightly at his boss’ intimidating demeanor.

“Agent, let's get one thing clear. I am the director. You are a pion destined to do my bidding. If I want to call you Pilinski, then goddammit you will be Pilinski. Am I clear?” Some of Agent Mueller’s spit lands on Stiles face.

“Yes sir.” Stiles mumbles.

“Now for the reason I called you in. I need you to travel to California and help our team out there.” Mueller returns to his no funny business attitude.

“Why me sir? Don’t you have more experienced Agents?” Stiles squeaks out, slightly shocked.

“Well, I was talking to the men out there and they’ve been working with the local sheriff department. Needless to say the town’s sheriff seems to think you’re the man for the job. Says you know the area and the people really well.” Mueller just shrugs as he gives Stiles a stern look.

“May I ask the town and sheriff’s name?” Stiles cautiously prods.

“It’s Beacon Hills and the sheriff is named Parrish.” Mueller states curtly, “Now get out of my office and go home. Your flight details have been emailed to you. You leave tonight on the red eye.”

Stiles gets up to leave. He’s at the door when Mueller adds, “Oh and Stilinski don’t screw this up.”

 

Stiles enters his dark apartment with a tired sigh. He thinks about his newest assignment, a case in his hometown. He has only been back to Beacon Hills a handful of times in the last fifteen years. All of those times he hadn’t really said anything to Scott. Especially not in the last eight years.

The only thing drawing him to Beacon Hills is his father, a retired sheriff. However, in more recent years his father would just come and visit him in Virginia. His reason always being that he needed to get out of California every once in awhile. The reality though was if he didn’t travel to Stiles they probably wouldn’t see each other, due largely in part to Stiles’ schedule.

Grabbing his travel bag, Stiles tosses a few essential items inside while occasionally glancing at the file given to him detailing the case. According to the file some large beast, probably mountain lion or bear, was terrorizing campers in the woods outside of Beacon Hills. According to the ME reports, in the file, all the victims’ throats had been slashed and a couple of them were missing their hearts.

Reading the details in the report made Stiles’ blood run cold. He knew exactly what was causing these attacks and he also knew that it would require him to be in contact with Scott for the first time in years. He gulped, wracking his brain for any possible play out of events where Scott wouldn’t be angry or hurt or flat out pissed. Sure Stiles hadn’t spoken to him in years, but neither had he. So no matter how this will play out things are going to be awkward as hell.

Stiles texts his father as he locks his apartment.

 

_To: Daddio 9:45pm_

**_Hey Dad. Got a new assignment. My flight is at 12:36am. My destination, you aren’t gonna believe this but, BEACON HILLS!_ **

**_I was wondering if you could possibly leave the door unlocked for me when I get there. That way I don’t wake you up._ **

 

_To: Stiles 10pm_

**_Sure thing kid. Can’t wait to see you again. It’s been a while. Don’t care if this is a work trip. See you soon._ **

 

\--------------------------

 

By the time Stiles lands in California it is 1 o’clock in the morning there. Stiles is so tired he drags his feet all the way to the car rental kiosk where Director Mueller had said a car would be waiting. Sure enough there was. It was a new model Toyota Camry. Stiles looks at it forlornly wishing it was a jeep like the one he owned back in Virginia.

From the airport to his dad’s it takes 35 minutes. In that time Stiles tries to come up with something, anything he could possibly say to his dad to make up for lack of visits lately. He knew that his dad didn’t really care, but Stiles still felt bad. They were all each other had and that should mean more than it does. Stiles is just really ambitious in his job and that keeps him away. Even if all he really wants is enough hours in the day to be both the perfect agent and the dutiful son.

Driving down his father’s block for the first time in 8 years is like a time warp back to his senior year of high school. Nothing about the neighborhood has changed at all. The same people still lived in the same houses, or so it seemed, and the lawns all looked the same. Also the same? His dad leaving the porch light on for him and trying to stay up to wait for him by watching TV in the living room. The blue of the TV is clear through the shade on the front window. Stiles smiles to himself and shakes his head slightly.

It’s true that some things will never change.

As Stiles latches the door shut his dad startles awake in his recliner. Stiles smiles and crosses the room to embrace him. They remain together for a bit longer than the average hug.

“I’ve really missed you kiddo.” John breaks the silence.

“I’ve missed you too dad.” Stiles breathes in his father’s scent, one that always calms him down.

“I know you are really committed to your job, but I really wish you would come home more. I don’t understand what keeps you away all the time. You used to at least visit a little, but ever since you joined the FBI you have been avoiding coming here all together.” John looks expectantly into his son’s eyes.

“It’s just that there’s nothing keeping me here anymore besides you. Scott and I don’t talk anymore and Lydia lives in New York. At least in Virginia I have co-worker friends and my job.” Stiles pulls away from his dad’s touch.

“Stiles that is no way to live. Working does not equate happiness and fullness of life. The fact that your friends are people you work with is even worse. You need to have variety. Just give Scott another chance. You know he’s still your bro no matter what happened between you. He asks about you all the time.” John pats his son on the shoulder, “I’m going to bed. Sleep well.”

Sleeping in his childhood bedroom was a weird feeling for Stiles. He’d gotten so used to his Virginia apartment that sleeping anywhere else still felt weird to him. It rang especially true with his room here in his dad’s home.

 

The next morning Stiles grabbed a to-go mug of coffee at his dad’s before heading out to meet up with the California FBI team. He was told to report to Agent Wachtal for further instruction. He wondered what kind of man Agent Wachtal was the entire ride over. The FBI headquarters were not located in Beacon Hills so the agency had set up a temporary HQ in the office building a block from the sheriff’s station. Stiles knew the building because it was owned by Jackson Whittemore’s father. This knowledge causes Stiles to smirk and shake his head.

“Hello I’m Agent Stilinski. I was asked to report to Agent Wachtal.” Stiles states to the guy at the front desk situated just past the front door security.

“ID please.” the man replies without properly looking at Stiles.

“Oh right. Of course.” Stiles chuckles and fumbles to disengage his ID badge from his blue grey dress shirt.

The man behind the desk gives Stiles’ ID a thorough looking over and then picks up the phone.

“Agent Wachtal. I have an Agent Stilinski from Virginia here to see you.” the man says into the phone, “Okay. I will send him back.”

The man hangs up, hands Stiles back his badge and directs Stiles to walk down the hallway behind him and take the elevator up to the third floor. There he is to give the proper paperwork to the front desk and from there be directed to Agent Wachtal. Stiles thanks him, grabs the paperwork, and walks briskly towards the elevator.

He rides the elevator up to the third floor. During the ride Stiles checks his phone to see if Derek had texted him back about meeting up for dinner later. Derek’s text tells him they will have to take a rain check because he was working a double. Stiles is still looking at his phone as he exits the elevator, causing him to run smack dab into a person entering.

Stiles leans over the help the person pick up papers that they dropped. All the while he is apologizing profusely, while the other guy brushes off his apologies. When the two finally look at each other they both go silent. Crouching in front of Stiles is none other than Danny Mahealani.

“Danny?!” Stiles stammers.

“Stiles” Danny returns.

“I didn’t know you worked for the FBI.” Stiles finally states after staring at Danny some more.

“I don’t I’m just a consultant occasionally for any hacking services they need. I work IT for Whittemore Investments, but occasionally I get pulled in by the sheriff’s office as well as the FBI to help with cases.” Danny shyly shrugs.

“Wow! Who knew that years later your hacking would actually get you paid? By the FBI no less.” Stiles exclaims with a shy smile. Suddenly he feels his cheeks warm up with a blush.

“I know, right?!” Danny chuckles with a warm smile. A twinkling in his eyes makes Stiles think that he might be flirting.

The two old acquaintances are brought out of their silent eye lock by the sound of someone approaching from behind Danny. Stiles looks away first and chuckles, “I guess I should check in with my superior on this case they called me in for.”

“Yeah I should go to.” Danny smiles, presses the up button on the elevator, and boards it when the door dings and opens.

Stiles shakes his head and tries to become all business once more. His job is most important at this moment; not his love life, or lack thereof. He hands his papers to the front desk, a smiling blonde woman with bright green eyes. She tells him that Agent Wachtal is waiting for him in the last door on the left. Stiles smiles and thanks her before moving towards the hall.

The walk down has Stiles a little bit nervous. This is his first big assignment. He’s never been asked to do a case outside of Virginia before. It’s even more important because he was asked here by the current Sheriff. The need to prove his worth is strong. Stiles doesn’t want to do anything that would be seen as screwing up.

Taking a deep breath Stiles knocks on Agent Wachtal’s door.

“Come in.” barks a gruff voice that sounds cold.

Stiles enters the office and immediately holds out his hand, “Agent Stilinski from Virginia.”

“Ah yes, the rookie. Listen, Stilinski, you are here only because the sheriff requested you. If it were up to me we would have recruited a more seasoned agent for a case this important.” Wachtal states coldly, barely taking the time to shake Stiles’ hand.

“What are the details of the case, sir? I have a simple file that Agent Mueller gave me before I left, but I was wondering if there was more you could tell me. Do we know what kind of creature killed these people?”

“The veterinarian helping us with this case hasn’t gotten back to us yet on the specifics of the animal. That’s what I was hoping you could do today. Go by his clinic and light a fire under him so that we can finally have an answer.”

“Who is this veterinarian?” Stiles asks, a sinking feeling in his gut.

“His name is Dr. Scott McCall.” Wachtal replies, Stiles’ heart sinks.

“If I get the answer from him what do you want me to do?”

“Just give me a call and I will then give you further instructions. Here, give me your phone. I’ll put my number in it so you can directly call me.”

Stiles silently hands over his phone. He doesn’t really like this attitude Wachtal has towards him, like he is unable to do anything required of him as an agent. Just because he was one of the newer recruits didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing. After all, he’s been investigating things since he was a teenager.

Once Wachtal has dismissed him, Stiles silently goes out to his rental car and drives towards what used to be Deaton’s clinic but is now run by Scott McCall, Stiles’ ex-best friend.

 

Once at the clinic, Stiles pauses before getting out of the car. He needs a moment to prepare himself for the interaction about to take place. He doesn’t really know what to expect, but hopes that nothing too bad happens. Just as he gets up the courage to exit the car, his phone beeps with a new message.

 

From: 530-468-6034 9:58am

**_Hey Stiles. It’s Danny. Don’t think I didn’t easily hack the system and find your number. :) Anyways I was wondering if maybe we could meet for dinner tonight. Say around 8?_ **

To: Danny 9:59am

**_Sure. I’ll let you know when I’m done working and we can make more concrete plans._ **

 

With a secret grin on his face, Stiles gets out of the car and heads towards the clinic. In his high school years this clinic was small and simple. It just had the words Beacon Hills Animal Clinic on its outside. Now, it was slightly bigger and had an animal logo underneath the words:

MCCALL’S ANIMAL HOSPITAL

Underneath the logo was Scott’s name and credentials. Despite what the two friends had been through, Stiles was proud of all Scott had accomplished. Knowing the type of student Scott was in high school made this ultimate achievement that much more amazing.

With a tinkling of a bell, Stiles enters the clinic’s front door. From the back Stiles could hear some rustling and movement. He decides to wait for Scott to come to the front instead of ringing the desk bell. The front lobby is covered with series of shelves storing important animal vitamins and food supplies.

“Can I help you?” Scott’s voice brings Stiles’ attention back to the task at hand. A voice so familiar and yet not at the same time.

Stiles looks straight at Scott and for a moment in time the two ex-best friends can’t even speak let alone look away. Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times before giving up on formulating words entirely. Scott is the first to break the awkward silence.

“Wow. You sure look the part.” Scott exclaims, trying his best to hide his obvious excitement. It’s as if he wants to be happy for Stiles in a way that they would have in their youth, but is now unsure whether or not he can.

“What do you mean?” Stiles finally finds his voice and chokes out the words.

“Your dad, he comes here to walk the dogs sometimes. He told me you joined the G men.” Scott rubs the back of his head nervously.

“Oh. Yeah. I am known as Agent Stilinski now.” Stiles chuckles, clearly just as nervous about all this as Scott is.

“They let you carry a gun?” Scott asks, breaking his gaze away from Stiles’ face and moving it to his hip where one usually carries a gun.

“Yep, standard issue. Don’t ask how I passed the firearms exam because I’m honestly not sure myself.” Stiles pulls out his gun to show Scott. “Anyways, that’s not why I’m here. Though it is nice talking to you again. I was actually asked to come and get your assessment on the type of animal doing the attacks.”

“You want the official or unofficial answer.” Scott gives Stiles a knowing look.

“Both.” Stiles gulps, his nerves returning to a place they hadn’t really been in fifteen years.

“Officially I would say cougar or mountain lion. Unofficially it’s a rogue werewolf. Most likely an alpha by the looks of it.” Scott pulls out a file folder and hands it over to Stiles. Then he pulls out a separate folder and hands that one over as well. The first folder had an FBI issued stamp on it, the second one was blank.

“You have any idea who the alpha is?” Stiles asks, glancing over the unofficial file, leaving the official one untouched.

“I have my suspicions. Why don’t we talk about it more later. You could swing by my mom’s around 8 for burgers. We’re having a cookout with your dad.” Scott shrugs nonchalantly.

“I can’t tonight. I have plans, a date of sorts.” Stiles murmurs distractedly.

“So bring the date of sorts with you. I’m sure my mom and your dad would love to meet her.”

“One, it’s him. Two, it's a first date of sorts. And three, I don’t want to deal with all that complication just yet.” Stiles finally looks back up at Scott, “Tell you what. I’ll go on my date and then swing by your mom’s afterwards. We can talk shop then. Deal?”

“Deal. Just if you’re gonna bail let me know. I don’t want to be waiting up all night.” Scott says with a somber look.

Stiles taps the folders on the counter as he gives a curt ‘will do’ and then heads out the door.

 

Once back in his car Stiles pulls out his phone and immediately calls Agent Wachtal.

_“Agent Wachtal.”_

_“Agent, its Stilinski. So I talked with Dr. McCall and he says that the attacks were done by either a mountain lion or a cougar. The difference between the two animals isn’t much so he can’t give a definitive answer.”_

_“Good. Good. Now I need you to go to the sheriff’s station and report the information to Sheriff Parrish. You will be working hand in hand with him. I don’t really want that but he insisted. So during the whole of this investigation you will take direct orders from him, but still report information back to me.”_

_“Okay. I will check in with you at the end of the day to let you know how far we get towards solving this case.”_

Agent Wachtal hangs up at that without a goodbye or any further instructions or even any acknowledgement that he’d heard Stiles. Stiles shakes his head and starts the car. The drive to the sheriff’s station was one he could do blindfolded. After all he grew up there. One of the perks of your dad being the former Sheriff. Stiles feels knowing the way to the Sheriff’s is like riding a bike, you never forget no matter how much time passes.

Driving through Beacon Hills was like a blast from the past. Stiles felt transported back to high school and instead of driving a subcompact he is driving his rickety Jeep again. Knowing that the attacks are being carried out by a rogue Alpha really takes Stiles back.

While Scott still had his furry problem, something that will never go away, Stiles hasn’t had to deal with any of the problems it incurs since he was around 20. The break from the supernatural has done wonders for Stiles’ panic attacks. He hasn’t had a full-fledged one in upwards of eight years. He doesn’t really want to be sucked back in, but he truly understands why Parrish requested he be involved. Other Feds wouldn’t understand what was really going on and couldn’t really be told. His prior knowledge is key for this case.

The Sheriff’s station hasn’t changed at all in the last 15 years. Not that Stiles expected it to. Pulling into a “Reserved for Sheriff Station Deputies” parking spot directly in front, Stiles steels himself for another blast into the past.

The door ding dongs when he opens it. The front receptionist looks up and gives him a warm smile. Stiles immediately recognizes her as Kathy, a deputy who has worked for the Sheriff station about as long as Stiles has been alive.

“John Stilinski’s boy all grown up. Catching the criminals instead of being one.” Kathy says with a grin and a wink.

“Yeah. Look at me now.” Stiles chuckles. He knows Kathy was only joking about the criminal comment. He got into his fair share of trouble growing up but he never got into serious trouble. “I was wondering if Sheriff Parrish was in.”

“What, not gonna just see yourself to the back?” Kathy jokes again as she picks up the phone to alert Parrish of his arrival.

“Not since my dad retired.” Stiles smiles and sits down in one of the cold, hard plastic chairs.

Almost as suddenly as he sat down, Stiles was brought to his feet again by the sound of Parrish’s voice.

“Stiles! I am so glad to see you. These stupid Feds don’t know what they are doing. You are definitely more skilled.” Parrish greets as he motions Stiles back towards his office.

 

Stepping into the Sheriff’s personal office was a definite time warp moment. While his father had used the office it had been filled with photos of himself and various awards and certificates. Nothing too personal, his father believed it kept him more focused on his job. Now that Parrish houses it the office is way more personal and homey. There are pictures of Parrish’s family and friends. There are sports memorabilia and lots of vibrant colors. Basically the exact opposite of what he remembered and yet exactly the same.

Stiles sits in the soft chair across from Parrish’s desk. He pulls the two files from Scott out of his shoulder bag. He places both of them on the desk and without a word slides them over.

“How would you know the type of Agent I am? I don’t exactly do cases on this side of the country. Also I’m barely an agent anyways.” Stiles fills the silence.

“I knew the type of investigator you were back in high school. I can only assume it’s simply gotten better with time. Also your dad brags about you every chance he gets.” Parrish responds as he looks through the ‘official’ file.

“Scott says it’s a mountain lion so that the Feds won’t suspect something they can’t understand?” Parrish continues when Stiles doesn’t respond to his previous statement.

“Yeah he told me that ‘unofficially’ it is a rogue Alpha on the loose. He said he has his suspicions, but wouldn’t exactly tell me. You have any idea what those would be?”

“It could be that he suspects Peter Hale. It’s been rumored that he is back and no longer has any of his human facilities.”

“Did he ever?”

Parrish doesn’t respond, he just chuckles as he closes the files. He then gives Stiles a long, hard look. He doesn’t say anything, as if he is studying him.

To break the silence Stiles clears his throat and says, “My boss says that I am officially at your beck and call until this case is squared away. So I’m all yours.”

“That’s good. I don’t want to have to go through the FBI every time I need to use your expertise.” Parrish says, pulling his gaze away from Stiles.

“So where exactly is Peter? Do you or Scott have any real ideas?” Stiles gets back to business.

“Wow, you really have changed. You are way more to the point than I ever remember you being.” Parrish remarks.

“When you train for the Feds they tend to mold you into this strict, rule following person. I try not to always be so matter-of-fact, but more often than not I end up being ‘a suit’.” Stiles shrugs.

“Okay. So Peter. The last confirmed location for him was just north of here, but knowing his history with Beacon Hills there’s a great possibility he has returned here by now. Keeping to the forest to stay out of sight.”

“Is there a way to find out if he’s actually here or not?”

“Well Scott has gone around a few places in the forest and found traces of him but no actual sighting. Just his scent.”

“Anyone in contact with Derek? Maybe he knows something. I know he doesn’t live in Beacon anymore but maybe he’s talked with his uncle.”

“Actually Derek moved back a couple years ago, but he doesn’t socialize with the usual people all that much.”

“Where can I find Derek? I figured I could go and talk to him today and try to see what he knows about Peter and his state of mind.”

Parrish doesn’t respond, just stares at Stiles. After a few minutes of Stiles staring back with no sign of relenting, Parrish sighs and rifles through some papers for information on Derek.

“Derek Hale. Owns a loft in the industrial district. You know, that area just south of the high school.” Parrish reads off the paper he holds up in front of him.

“Can I see that? I need the exact address. I have a feeling it’s his old address but, I have to be sure.” Stiles grabs at the paper.

Parrish just hands it over with a bit of a huff. “I was wrong of my initial assessment of you. You haven’t changed at all, except maybe better at initially fooling people.”

“Hey, buddy. You were the one who requested me to work with you. It’s therefore your fault I am here.” Stiles shrugs giving Parrish a knowing look.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. So go check out Derek. Let me know what he says and then we will look at the different victims to see if there’s a specific connection.” Parrish dismisses Stiles.

Walking to his car Stiles pulls out his phone. He pulls up the Derek contact and dials.

 

_Hello._

_Hey Derek. It’s me._

_I know Stiles I could see when I answered._

_Oh right. Caller ID. Anyways, I know we cancelled dinner for tonight because you have to work but are you free to meet up right now?_

_I guess. I mean I am resting at home. Not really doing anything._

_Okay good. I’m right outside. I’ll be up there shortly._

_Of course you are._

 

Stiles hangs up and pulls into the parking lot of Derek’s loft. So many memories come flooding back to him. All those times the pack used to meet here. And then all the times he would come bothering Derek, not realizing then it was because he was attracted to the older man.

Stiles steels himself for the awkward meeting that is sure to occur. He and Derek hadn’t really spoken face to face or really at all since their break up a few years ago. They had broken up because Derek had grown tired of Stiles never wanting to travel west of Kansas to see him.

The crashing of the grates signals to Stiles that the elevator has arrived at Derek’s loft. He opens the doors and crosses the space to Derek’s door. He knocks, even though he knows Derek probably heard his heartbeat from the moment he entered the building.

Derek opens the door and then steps away without a word. He is already in his maroon scrubs that he wears to work. Derek had spent the last fifteen years getting certified as nurse. He now works at a nursing home and the hospital, depending on the day. He now stands at his sink drinking a glass of water, his back to Stiles. It’s as if he thinks that doing this will prevent Stiles from sticking around.

“You even going to look at me or talk to me?” Stiles quietly begs Derek.

Derek turns around to face Stiles. He then gives Stiles a ‘there you happy’ look as he motions forward with his hand.

“I’m not the one who broke us up, Derek.” Stiles points out.

“Yeah but, you were the one who cared more about your stupid job.” Derek spits out, clearly trying and failing to leave the past in the past.

“So you think my dreams of being an FBI Agent are stupid?” Stiles asks, his tone a bit hurt.

“No, but…” Derek starts but partway through thinks better of it and changes course, “So what can I do for you? What brings you back to the dreaded Beacon Hills?”

“The rogue werewolf.”

“Oh that.”

“Yeah that. You know anything about where we might be able to find Peter?”

“I’ve been searching the woods for him over the last few weeks. Last known location of him was just north of here, but then the person he had fallen in love with died and he went rogue. So now I have no idea just that he’s probably trying to find our family’s old home, which I had torn down.” Derek rubs his hand down his face, suddenly looking more haggard and tired than Stiles has ever seen him.

“So, you haven’t found him either?” Stiles says in a voice barely above a whisper.

“No and with each new death I get more and more worried. He clearly doesn’t care anymore, not that he cared much before.” Derek replies somberly.

“Derek, I” Stiles starts and reaches out to touch Derek in comfort, but Derek pulls away.

“Look, Stiles, I gotta get to work so unless you have any more questions about the investigation you should just go.” Derek looks away from Stiles in a way that clearly conveys hurt.

“Derek can we please talk about us? About what happened?” Stiles softly begs, once again trying to reach out to the older man.

“I really do need to get to work and you clearly are still at work. So another time. Good bye Stiles.” Derek replies pushing Stiles towards his door.

Stiles knows he is being dismissed so he goes willingly, but he makes a note to try and talk to Derek at another time. He’s not going to give up that easily. Being back in Beacon Hills really reminds him that he has screwed up some of the relationships with people he used to know. He had something great with Derek and he threw it all away because of his ambitions. While he doesn’t think they will ever get back together he is determined to make it right and maybe have a friendship with him.

 

Stiles drives back to the Sheriff station to report what Derek said, but halfway there he decides that it is the right time to take a lunch break. So he calls up his dad and the two make plans to meet up at the diner.

Stiles is greeted with the sight his father’s truck when he pulls into the diner parking lot. Pulling into the slot next to it, Stiles parks and gets out of the Camry. His face must give away his thoughts about his meeting with Derek because his father looks at him concerned. Stiles gives him a reassuring smile and takes the lead inside. Once they have been seated Stiles knows that his father will start questioning him, and he is correct.

“Stiles. What’s wrong? You look troubled. Parrish giving you a hard time?” John questions, not bothering to even look at the menu. Unlike his son who can’t take his eyes off it.

“No, dad. Parrish is treating me great. I just had a few rough run ins today. Scott and Derek.” Stiles sighs, closing the menu and finally looking at his dad.

“How did the talk with Scott go?”

“It went as well as could be expected. There is clearly awkwardness there. It didn’t go nearly as badly as the one with Derek though.”

“What happened with Derek?”

“Well, I haven’t seen him or talked with him face to face since we broke up two years ago.” Stiles starts and then pauses trying to decide what to say next.

“Wait, back up. You dated Derek? Derek Hale?” John asks incredulously.

“Yeah. I forgot to mention that.” Stiles shrugs it off.

“How long were you together?”

“A little over 3 years.”

“STILES! You were sharing a life with Derek for three years and you didn’t bother to tell me? Why not?” John starts to get angry at his son, something he rarely does.

“I didn’t feel like it mattered. If we had moved in together or had gotten married or whatever then I would have told you. I don’t tell you about my dating life because I choose not to. I know that my being bi-sexual was always a bit weird and hard for you to understand.” Stiles says seriously, looking around hoping that a waitress will come along and pause the conversation.

“Just because I don’t fully understand doesn’t mean I don’t want to know. I am your father and I love you no matter what. Also, you can’t use that as an excuse because when you dated Malia and Lydia you told me. I have a feeling this was more about it being Derek than anything else.” John raises his eyebrow at his son, clearly judging him.

“Well we broke up two years ago, so now it really shouldn’t matter.” Stiles replies, completely avoiding his father’s final statement.

“Then why did seeing him upset you?” John gives his son a knowing look.

“Because he broke up with me and he acted like I hurt him. He’s the one who decided not to stick it out and see me through my FBI training! He’s the one who gave up. Why then is he the one who won’t talk to me? I should be the one overly upset and I wasn’t. I mean sure I sometimes miss him, but maybe it just wasn’t meant to work out.” Stiles releases all his frustration.

“Did you ever stop to think that he broke up with you because the timing wasn’t right, but that he still loved you?” John says in his fatherly advice voice, just as the waitress arrives.

The two order their food and a silence settles over the table. Neither really know what to say. Stiles pulls out his phone and texts back and forth a little bit with Danny. He is excited and highly anticipating his date that evening with the guy he’d crushed on all through high school. He couldn’t wait to just talk with someone who fully understood the level of commitment the FBI sometimes was. Even if it was only from an IT/hackers point of view.

The father and son strike up conversation about the town, the residents, and life in Virginia as they eat their lunch. The subject of Stiles’ love life is temporarily shelved, but both know that it’s not the last time they will speak of it.


	2. A Date and A Discovery

_“Derek! Hey! This is a surprise. What are you doing here?” Stiles exclaims, looking up from the books spread out on his bed._

_“Can’t a guy come visit his boyfriend unannounced?” Derek replies with a grin, pulling Stiles up so they can kiss._

_“That’s fair. It is you after all. You used to just drop in through my window.” Stiles laughs after giving him a peck._

_Across the room Stiles’ roommate gives a bit of a huff. He told Stiles when they moved in together first year at the Academy that Stiles’ bi-sexual ways weren’t a problem. However, Stiles’ latest boyfriend seemed to always unnerve him. Stiles gives him a pointed look and rolls his eyes._

_“So did I tell you Agent Bashner says I’m on the fast track to being the top Agent of this year’s graduating class?” Stiles exclaims excitedly, not noticing that Derek was playing with the pages of his book instead of paying attention._

_“He says that I possess great deductive reasoning skills and detective skills. The making of a great federal agent.” Stiles continues to ramble, not paying the least bit of attention to Derek._

_“Stiles.” Derek finally cuts in. Stiles stops and turns to look directly at him. Derek takes a deep breath and continues, “We should go somewhere else. So we can talk.”_

_“Yeah sure. Let’s go grab a coffee from the shop on the corner.” Stiles says breathlessly._

_The two leave the apartment Stiles shared and head down the block to the coffee shop. Once there, Derek slips his hands into his pockets and hunches into his shoulders, a sign that he is uncomfortable and just wants to slip into the background. Stiles is once again rambling about his training officer and how he thinks so highly of Stiles. It breaks Derek’s heart to know that soon this is going to stop being a part of his life._

_Once they have placed their orders Stiles has finally stopped talking about his training, but he’s still not completely paying attention to Derek. Instead he is immersed in his phone. Derek bites his lip and lovingly places his hand on Stiles’ arm._

_Stiles looks up expectantly. Derek takes a deep breath and says “I think we should break up.”_

_You could hear a pin drop with how quiet Stiles suddenly is. He looks shocked and Derek just looks sad._

_“Excuse me? What about your promise? Remember, the one where you said you would see me through all the ups and downs of training? I am almost done Derek and then our lives can become less hectic. You’ll see. Just two more months Der.” Stiles pleads._

_“Stiles, if you believe our lives, meaning yours, will get less hectic once you graduate the Academy then you are naïve and stupid. I know you aren’t either of those things so I will just have to conclude that you are saying that so I won’t break up with you. I’m doing what’s best for both of us right now. I’m sorry.” Derek replies before standing up and walking back out of the coffee shop and out of Stiles’ life._

 

Stiles bolts up with a start. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep when he returned to his dad’s house after Sheriff Parrish had dismissed him for the day. In fact, he had planned on watching a bit of TV to calm his nerves before going on his date with Danny in a couple hours. Now it was 5 minutes from his date with Danny and he was dreaming about his breakup with Derek, which happened two years ago. He should be over it by now. Was this merely happening because he’d seen Derek for the first time in years or was it because he was finally opening up his heart to the fact that he still loved him?

Stiles scrambles to his feet and runs a hand through his hair as he hears the doorbell ring.

“Shit” Stiles breathes as he stumbles to the door. He opens it to find Danny standing on his doorstep looking very attractive in a form fitting green v-neck and skinny jeans.

“Hey, did you not get my text that this thing is casual?” Danny asks looking quizzically at Stiles rumpled button down and slacks.

“Yeah I did. Sorry, I came back from work and proceeded to fall asleep. I hadn’t meant to but I guess I was more tired than I thought.” Stiles chuckles and waves Danny in. “Come on in. You can sit while I go and change. It’ll take me like five minutes. I swear.”

Danny agrees and takes a seat on the couch Stiles had just been sleeping on. Danny stares around the living room at all the memorabilia. A mantle shelf catches his eye. He walks over and chuckles at the sight of a lacrosse trophy from High School sitting on it next to a picture of what he can only assume is Stiles’ mom.

Next to that is a picture from Stiles’ high school graduation. Danny hadn’t been there, his parents had shipped him off to a private school after they found out he had dated a “bad boy”. If they’d only known. He smiles seeing all the kids he knew in high school, some of which he still works with or sees. Scott is obviously the town vet now and he still sees Liam around since he’s a deputy for the Sheriff’s Department. Lydia is even someone he still sees, when he goes to New York to hang out with Jackson. It’s crazy that those two ended up back together after all their drama in high school. The one person in this picture that surprises Danny is Derek. Why he was there is a bit beyond him, but whatever.

“Hey, you ready?” Stiles sneaks up behind Danny, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Wha? Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just looking.” Danny puts the frame back and blushes a bit.

“Nah it’s cool. I mean it’s not like you don’t know those guys.” Stiles shrugs with a huge grin on his face. Danny catches his eyes lingering on Derek in the photo, or at least he thinks that’s what happens.

Stiles tells himself to forget about Derek as Danny drives him to the local band gig he was taking him to. Some local musicians were performing in the woods on a stage. Stiles thought it sounded fun when Danny first mentioned it. After all he hadn’t been in these woods since the day of his high school graduation. Scott had thought it would be a great idea to kind of end things where they had all started back when Scott first got bit.

 

Now that they have arrived at the edge of the woods however, Stiles suddenly realizes this isn’t such a great idea. He hesitates after climbing out of the car. Danny had walked ahead a few feet before realizing Stiles wasn’t with him. He heads back to the car.

“You okay?” Danny asks, clearly concerned.

“I think we should’ve just stuck with dinner.” Stiles gulps, looking uneasily towards the entrance to the trees.

“Why? If I remember correctly you spent a lot of time in these woods in high school.” Danny replies.

“There is an animal on the loose right now killing people. I don’t think it’s that safe to go to a concert in the middle of said woods right now. Please. Can we just go and get food instead?” Stiles grabs Danny’s arm as he pleads with him.

“If you’re...” Danny starts before a scream rings out from the trees. All of a sudden people start running out in great numbers.

Stiles immediately pulls his gun out of the back waistband of his pants. Danny just looks around trying to decide what to do. Stiles rushes forward when everyone else is rushing back.

“Danny, stay at the car. Stay safe. Please.” Stiles yells behind him as he runs into the trees he’d just previously been scared to enter. He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

“Hey yeah we have a situation at the woods on the edge of the old Hale property.” Stiles says into his phone before hanging it up.

He inches forward, as quietly as possible. With every sound he swivels his body around, gun still drawn, to face it. His years of running around with werewolves coupled with his FBI training is doing him some good in this moment. He slowly inches towards the abandoned stage in the clearing. Once affirming that it is clear he steps up onto it and puts his gun away. Just as he does, a voice rings out from behind him.

“Don’t you know that’s a bad idea?” The shadow of a person says with a sneer.

“Who are you?” Stiles says with a false bravado in his voice.

“STILES?”  A voice calls out just before Danny enters the clearing.

“Danny, I told you to stay at the car where it was safe!” Stiles yells towards his date.

The shadowy figure moves in a circle towards where Danny is standing. “You know, I came to this little get together thinking I could find me someone to bite, someone who wouldn’t die. Someone got scared of my other form and screamed, forcing me to lose out on targets. But you see, now I have two very real options before me.”

The man steps up behind Danny and grabs his neck. “You know I remember being in this sort of situation once before, with you Stiles. The only difference is I don’t think Danny here is brave enough to turn me down.”

“Let him go Peter!” Stiles yells, once more drawing his weapon.

Peter clucks his tongue and shakes his head, giving Stiles a complete stare down, “You should know better. Bullets don’t affect me.”

“These are wolfsbane bullets. It’s the only kind of bullet I use.” Stiles replies, “Now let go of Danny. It’s me you really want.”

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. You always were the stupidly brave one. Always putting yourself above your friends.” Peter taunts as he throws Danny as if he were a twig. Danny hits a tree and is knocked out.

Stiles gulps but doesn’t lower his gun. He desperately gazes around hoping his backup is coming. Suddenly, Scott leaps out of the shadows and tackles Peter. The two roll around on the ground in a fight for dominance over the other. Stiles watches as Peter digs his claws into Scott’s chest and makes a clean swipe from one side to the other. Scott stops fighting as his body starts to gush blood. Stiles sees red and attacks Peter, not even thinking of his own safety. That is the last thing he knows before his world goes black.

 

Stiles wakes up in an extremely white room. For a second he thinks he has died and this is what heaven looks like. Then he hears the beeps and whistles of hospital machines and sees his father’s sleeping figure in the corner. Stiles tries to sit up but almost blacks out again from the pain.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You had to have fifty stitches put in to sew up the major gash in your abdomen.” A familiar voice tells him.

Stiles turns his head, a little too fast and feels a major pain there as well, and sees Derek standing by his bed with a tablet typing in stuff.

“You also might wanna hold off on sudden movements like that due to the blow to your head.” Derek says sternly, pushing Stiles back against the pillows. “Now relax the doctor will be in soon to talk with you. Also there is a Sheriff and some stiff suit waiting outside to speak with you.”

“Send them in.” Stiles croaks, trying to breathe through all his pain.

Derek nods and walks towards the door.

“Derek?” Stiles asks softly. “What exactly happened?”

Derek grinned to himself before turning to Stiles and replying “You let your hero complex get the better of you.”

 

“Agent Stilinski. I am going to recommend they send you back to Virginia for more training. Clearly you aren’t the man for the job.” Agent Wachtal says the minute he enters Stiles hospital room.

“Did anyone die or get seriously hurt besides me?” Stiles asks his superior.

“Well no, but” Agent Wachtal starts to say but is cut off by Sheriff Parrish.

“Then clearly he did what he was trained to do. Protect and serve.” Parrish comes to Stiles’ defense.

“He didn’t follow protocol. He didn’t call for backup.” Wachtal turns to Parrish and practically screams in his face.

With that the two men begin to argue about who is correct and what protocol was broken.

“HEY!” A loud booming voice rises up above Parrish and Wachtal’s sudden fighting. “MY SON IS RECOVERING FROM AN INJURY PLEASE EXCUSE YOURSELVES IF YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO COMPARE DICK SIZES!” John stands next to Stiles’ bed and glares at both men who are supposed to be Stiles’ superiors but are acting like children.

“Dad. Calm down. Just have a seat. Part of my job is reporting on what happened after an incident occurs. You understand that.” Stiles calms his father down with one look.

Turning to his superiors Stiles responds, “I know I didn’t follow protocol. However, nothing about the situation screamed ‘call in backup’. I thought it was the wild animal who’d been attacking people, but it turned out to be some crazy guy. He came at me with a huge knife. I backed away and must have tripped on some rock or something because that’s the last thing I remember. I just hope that my friend Danny is okay.”

“Danny is fine. He only had a minor concussion, which according to him was no sweat because he used to get them all the time playing lacrosse.” Parrish responds softly.

“Agent? What is the plan of action?” Stiles turns to Wachtal and looks at him expectantly.

“You will have the reprimand for not following protocol put into your file and you will continue on this case. Under stricter supervision of course.” Wachtal gives Parrish a pointed look before turning and leaving the room. With each passing interaction Stiles gets the impression that Wachtal doesn’t give two shits about him.

“I did call for backup, just not the backup he expected.” Stiles sighs looking at Parrish.

“Yeah, I know. Scott told me. He ran from the scene, bleeding I might add, before I got there. He called me later to report what had happened.” Parrish bites the inside of his lip and throws a glance at the door.

It’s in that moment that Stiles realizes they aren’t alone. There is no doubt in his mind who is on the other side of the door. Derek Hale. Despite all that he had said to Stiles earlier and despite all they had been through, Derek still cared. So Stiles decides to give him the information he needs.

“It was Peter. He came up behind me just as Danny entered the clearing. Danny was just looking for me. Peter then used him as a ploy to mess with my head. Then he threw him backwards where Danny hit a tree. Hard. Then all of a sudden Scott was there fighting him. Before I blacked out I saw Peter swipe his claws through Scott’s abdomen, much like he must have done to me. Only difference is Scott has super healing and I don’t.” Stiles grimaces as he readjusts his body on the bed. He knows that Parrish has hung onto his every word as well as his father sitting quietly nearby.

Stiles then motions for Parrish to give him a piece of paper and a pen so he can write something down. Parrish hands him his standard issue notebook. Stiles writes down something and then hands it back.

_Talk to Derek. He knows more than he let on. He heard everything I just said._

“Now if you have everything you need I’d like to have a moment alone with my father.” Stiles directs at Parrish, who nods and quietly slips out of the room leaving the Stilinski men alone.

 

“Stiles,” John Stilinski starts in on his son the minute the door closes.

“Dad, I know.” Stiles sighs. “I thought I could handle it on my own.”

“You aren’t invincible Stiles! I can’t lose you dammit. This time I almost did.” John looks imploringly at his son, hoping to convey his deepest fears and concern.

“Well its best you don’t hear about the other scrapes I’ve been in then.” Stiles quips, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m not joking Stiles! You almost died. If Derek hadn’t…” John starts before realizing his mistake.

“If Derek hadn’t what?” Stiles’ face suddenly turns all serious.

“Look. Derek made Parrish and I swear we wouldn’t tell you.” John sighs.

“Tell me what?”

“Derek somehow made it to the woods before Parrish even knew about it. He is the one who got you to the hospital. All Parrish did was check over the scene and take Danny’s very confused statement.”

“Oh shit. Danny thinks I left him there alone in the woods, doesn’t he.”

“No, he’s more pissed at whoever got you to safety because they left him behind. He doesn’t know Derek was involved.” John grabs Stiles’ hand as he watches his son mull over everything that had just been said.

“Derek saved me?” Stiles says incredulously, barely above a whisper.

John wraps his son into a warm hug. Stiles continues to repeat his previous statement over and over. When the two mean finally separate Stiles flails his arms before crying out.

“I need to talk to Danny. We were on a date, dad. You know how important that is?” Stiles stares at his dad, eyes bugging out of his head.

“I’ll go find him.” John chuckles and then places a kiss on the top of his son’s head.

 

For the next twenty minutes Stiles mindlessly clicks through all the various TV channels. He doesn’t even pay attention to what is actually on because all he can think about is one fact: Derek save his life. He can’t quite wrap his head around what that must mean. Does it mean he should give Derek another chance? Or does it just mean Derek was looking out for a pack member in trouble and found Stiles? Either way he knows that he needs to talk to Derek, before he talks to Danny.

He presses the red nurse call button. He’s not sure he will get Derek, but if he doesn’t he will just ask for the surly man instead. A few moments later the door opens. To Stiles’ relief it’s Derek.

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek says, not even bothering to hide his eye roll or annoyance.

“Can we talk?” Stiles asks, motioning towards the chair near his bed.

“Stiles, I’m at work. I can’t exactly sit down and chat.” Derek crosses his arms and huffs.

“If they ask just say you were making me feel better.” Stiles gives a mischievous grin.

“I don’t want to talk. I’ve said all I want.” Derek hugs his arms tighter to his chest, making his arm muscles bulge, which Stiles can’t take his eyes off of.

“Why did you save my life in the woods?” Stiles asks despite Derek shooting daggers at him with his gaze.

“I sensed Scott was in trouble so I ran to his aide, but by the time I got there he was gone and you were bleeding on the ground. I couldn’t just leave you there.” Derek replies, still not changing his body language.

“Bullshit.” Stiles says, challenging Derek with his steadfast gaze.

“It’s the truth.” Derek lies.

“Even without super hearing I know that is a lie. What really happened?” Stiles throws back.

“Stiles, please. Don’t.” Derek quietly begs, his eyes showing a level of hurt Stiles has never seen before.

“Don’t what?” Stiles asks, despite his brain telling him to just shut up.

“Don’t ask me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you deserve to live your life without the truth hurting you.”

“How could the truth hurt me?”

“It just can. Trust me.”

“Just tell me what really happened out in those woods!” Stiles finally yells, fed up with Derek’s evasive tactics.

“I HEARD YOUR HEARTBEAT FADING! THERE YOU HAPPY? YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!” Derek yells out dropping his arms back down to his sides.

“You…heard my h-heartbeat” Stiles stammers out.

“Yeah.” Derek says in the quietest voice he’s used yet, it has a certain gentleness to it.

“Why would that hurt me?” Stiles asks equally as quiet.

“Because.” Derek starts as he crosses the room to the chair by Stiles’ bed and sits down. “You deserve to try out a relationship with Danny instead of clinging to what could have been with me. I know our time has passed, but the minute you came back to town I knew it because even after all this time I still recognize your heartbeat. I don’t mean to, but I do.”

“Just because you hear my heartbeat doesn’t mean you still have feelings for me, does it?” Stiles places his hand on top of Derek’s.

“Of course not. But I didn’t want you to feel like it did and give up on any chance of a relationship with Danny before you’d even started.” Derek gets back up again and heads back towards the door. “Get some rest Stiles. You had quite a day.”

Then Derek is gone with nothing but his words hanging in the air behind him.

 

The next day Stiles is visited by Scott and Danny, both of whom are overwhelmingly concerned about his condition. Stiles likes it for the first five minutes but he soon becomes annoyed. It’s in that moment that Scott seems to sense his annoyance and changes the subject.

“So Derek asked my mom for a few weeks leave of absence from his shifts here at the hospital.” Scott says, clicking through channels on the TV.

“So? Why would I care?” Stiles scoffs and tries playing it off as indifference.

“Oh come on! You guys dated.” Scott rolls his eyes.

“They dated?” Danny pipes in, clearly a little unnerved by the knowledge.

“Yeah like five million years ago. You have nothing to worry about Danny. It’s all about you these days.” Stiles gives him an eyebrow waggle and a smirk.

“It was only 2 years ago according to him. When he came back to town he told me and only me that it was to get away from the memories you guys shared on the East Coast. You really did a number on him.” Scott says turning to face Stiles and gives him a look.

“What? HE broke up with ME! How am I the bad guy here?” Stiles sputters under his friend’s hard gaze.

“Stiles he broke up with you because he didn’t think you were as into it as he was. It hurt him.” Scott responds sagely.

“Did he say that?” Stiles asks, grabbing Danny’s hand and giving him an ‘I’m sorry’ look.

“Not in as many words. No. But, I’ve been part of his pack since I was 17. I have learned to pick up on his nonverbal cues.”

“Can we please stop talking about Derek? I’m not dating him anymore so the only part he has in my life is his help with the investigation.” Stiles gives Scott a look that shuts him up.

The three men then fall into a less Derek centric conversation about whether or not Stiles was going to stay in Beacon Hills beyond his investigation. Stiles wasn’t sure yet because he really did like living in Virginia. It was so different from California and he had a different life there. There was no past to keep dredging up. His past was Beacon Hills, his future Virginia. However, the question remained, could he potentially make a future here in Beacon Hills too?

 

A few days later Stiles was finally released from the hospital but put on strict orders to stay inactive for a few more days to heal properly. When Nurse McCall told him that Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned. He wanted to be able to go out and about. Maybe even make up a few dates with Danny. The relationship was blossoming as much as a new one could when the entirety of it was spent in a hospital room. The make out sessions were great though Stiles really desired to do a bit more.

 

Sheriff Parrish came by his dad’s house during one such occasion. Stiles and Danny were basically acting like hormonal teenagers right there on the living room couch when the Sheriff walked in with Stiles’ dad. Stiles is too wrapped up in Danny to notice at first but, when he hears his father clear his throat he suddenly jumps, shoving Danny off of him, and then grimacing from the still lingering pain in his abdomen.

“Stiles. You are a grown man, don’t you think you could have a little more decency?” John gives both Danny and Stiles a pointed look.

“Yes dad.” Stiles murmurs sheepishly, clearly reverting to his teenage years through his body language and demeanor.

“Agent, I just came by to give you an update on the case. In the last week or so, since you’ve been sidelined, I’ve been working closely with Derek as well as Scott to nail down Peter’s location.” Parrish steps away from the doorway a bit and sits down in the lazy boy.

“Shit time really does fly. I’m itching to get back out there. You know I’ve been feeling better these days, not quite up to fighting speed but I am definitely mostly there.” Stiles starts in before his father stops him.

“Stiles, the doctor told you limited mobility for 3 weeks. It’s only been a week and a half. Just relax and let Parrish rope you in so you can use your natural talents to help.”

Danny gives Stiles shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he stands up, “I should be going. Don’t work him too hard, Sheriff.” Danny gives Stiles one last smile before he walks out the front door.

“Okay. Fine. So I can’t go out in the field just yet. Tell me what you three have managed to find out.” Stiles gives a defeated sigh.

“Well once Peter showed himself to you that night in the woods Derek has been able to catch his scent more easily. Apparently it had changed a bit since the last time Derek and he had contact. Something about losing your mate changes your scent. I don’t know the specifics.” Parrish says handing Stiles the file he’d typed up.

“Nah. Makes sense actually. Wolves rely on their mates to keep them grounded once they find each other. If you lose your mate it changes you in more ways than anyone can fathom. So naturally your scent would change as well.” Stiles explains, not directly looking at either Parrish or his father as he rifles through the file. “So what about Scott? What has he found out?”

“Scott thinks he knows what Peter’s motive is. It’s not his usual quest for power it's different this time.” Parrish replies.

“You mean to tell me that the leopard has changed his spots?” Stiles scoffs.

“You said so yourself that losing a mate changes a wolf in more ways than one. What if he’s just looking to find something he lost?” Parrish shrugs looking strongly at Stiles.

“He can’t recreate the bond he had with his mate.” Stiles gives Parrish a pointed look in return.

“No but, what if it’s something else he’s looking to recreate?” John suddenly pipes in from the corner of the room where he’d been standing, listening in.

“A pack.” Stiles says barely above a whisper. “Of course.”


	3. Realizations of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and Stiles begins to take a long hard look at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me 6 months to update this fic. I just got to a point where I was blocked on how to continue it. Then I wasn't anymore. I am hoping to finish out this fic in one or two more chapters. Hopefully it'll be finished completely within a month. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The next time Stiles talks with Sheriff Parrish is a week later when he comes by the house once more, this time with backup. Derek Hale looks as uncomfortable as Stiles feels. Stiles had been laying on the couch but the minute Parrish and Derek enter he scrambles to push himself up into a more sitting position. He groans from the sharp pulling of his skin and the slight pain that goes with it.

“Agent Stilinski. Please just stay comfortable. It’s not a problem.” Sheriff Parrish jumps forward as if to stop Stiles from moving at all. His eyes are bugging out of his head.

Stiles looks between Sheriff Parrish’s stricken face and Derek’s trying not to give away that he’s concerned face. The two extremes make him laugh, which ends with him grabbing his abdomen and groaning some more.

“Guys, seriously I’m fine. It should be put on record right now that the fragile human is actually invincible. This gash could’ve easily killed me but it didn’t.” Stiles replies with an overabundance of enthusiasm much like he used to pre-FBI.

Derek tries his hardest not to roll his eyes at Stiles’ whole demeanor and his proclamation. However, he gives in the minute Stiles berates Sheriff Parrish for calling him Agent Stilinski ‘like they hadn’t known each other for years’.

“What sourwolf? Am I already annoying you?” Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes while sporting a shit eating grin.

“When do you not annoy me Stiles, is the real question.” Derek sighs through his words as he walks over to the mantle, turning his back on both Stiles and the Sheriff. “How’s Danny?”

“Uhh. Good. He works a lot.” Stiles starts, his tone clearly confused. “Hold up! Why are you asking about Danny? Isn’t this a catch up on the case meeting?”

“Yes. Stilinski it is.” Parrish says exasperatedly, casting his eyes between the two ex-boyfriends.

“Right. So what can you and Sourwolf here tell me?” Stiles turns his full attention to Parrish while wiggling his body a bit in order to get comfortable.

“Well, good news. We think we may have located a person who is a part of Peter’s new pack.” Parrish starts.

“Wait, I thought his whole reason for attacking that concert was because no one had taken the bite successfully.” Stiles cuts in, his confusion clearly showing on his face. It was clear that his inner investigating was wracking his brain for a solution to the whole dilemma.

“Apparently he was successful with one person before coming to Beacon Hills. She isn’t that strong of a werewolf yet, so maybe he decided to pick a different type of people to try out. Hence his move to Beacon Hills.” Derek turns back to them and deposits his theory into the mix.

“You think maybe this successful wolf is just a trap to bring me or some cops into his clutches where he will make more werewolves?” Stiles asks, his mind clearly still working through all possible outcomes and reasons.

“I said that, but Parrish doesn’t think so.” Derek practically growls as he gives Parrish a long, hard look.

“Only because that seems way too obvious. Peter is nothing if not cunning and manipulative.” Parrish points out, pulling a chair from the corner and sitting in it.

Derek on the other hand moves to the couch and squeezes in next to Stiles. He wordlessly places his hand against Stiles’ leg. Stiles mews in surprise when he realizes what Derek is doing; he is leaching Stiles’ pain.

“So what is our next move?” Stiles asks excitedly, clearly implying that he is going to be running around with them whatever the plan ends up being.

“ _You_ are going to rest here while we talk with this young woman who’s in Peter’s pack.” Derek says sternly to Stiles, as if he knows Stiles will want to be back in action.

“Hey, it’s been almost three weeks and I feel fine. Just a little pain. No biggie. Fit as a fiddle.” Stiles does indeed protest.

“No!” Both Derek and Parrish yell at the same time. Stiles huffs and slumps against the couch like a petulant child.

“We just wanted to update you. Have a good rest of the day, Stiles.” Parrish says, softening his tone, as he stands up once more and walks towards the door.

He is already outside before Derek even moves. He stands up but allows his hand to remain in contact with Stiles’ body in some way. His hand lingers on Stiles’ cheek while Stiles stares at the wall to his left, purposely refusing to look at Derek. After what seems like hours Derek squeezes his cheek in order to get him to look at him.

“I just want to keep you safe. I worry about you.” Derek’s voice is soft and concerned. Then, before Stiles can respond, he is gone.

Stiles remains slumped on the couch, unmoving until his father returns. He isn’t really even aware of how much time has passed. He just knows that his world makes less and less sense the more days pass here in Beacon Hills. He doesn’t really know how to make sense of all the turmoil in his head. He really wants to try things out with Danny, but is that really fair? Especially if he is just going to go back to Virginia once this case is closed? Or is he going to stay in California? How does Derek play into all of this? Are they friends or is there still something more there?

Stiles lets out a long sigh. Then he pulls out his phone.

_Hello._

_Hey, badass._

_Stiles! Oh my gosh I haven’t heard from you in ages. Jackson sends his warmest wishes._

_No he doesn’t._

_So what is this about? How are you recovering? Yes Stiles I know about that. Scott told me._

_I’m recovering. I mean it’s slow and all I want to do is get back into the thick of the investigation but both Parrish and Derek are against it. So is my dad, but he’s always against it if I’m even slightly hurt._

_So you called to complain about Derek._

_What? NO! I have no idea what you are talking about. Derek who?_

_Stiles._

_Look I am not worried about Derek. We broke up years ago and I’ve moved on. I’m dating Danny now._

_So you say._

_I am! Danny and I have a great thing going. Albeit our entire relationship has been during my recovery but, still. Danny and I are dating. Derek is just a necessary evil in my life right now._

_Keep telling yourself that._

_LYDIA! Just stop okay. I am not in love with Derek Hale!_

_Then why do you keep focusing on it right now. I haven’t asked you anything about it. You started and then just assumed my responses required further discussion. Look, you clearly still have some kind of feelings about Derek or else you wouldn’t be bringing him up. And you wouldn’t have called me._

_I don’t have feelings for him still. Do I?_

_The only one who can answer that question is you. Answer me this, what is your initial thought any time he enters a room?_

_What is he doing here? Do I look okay?_

_*Lydia laughs* See. Feelings of some kind are still lingering. You need to figure out what exactly those feelings are and make a decision based on that. I suggest you clue Danny in on what is going on in your head because it’s not fair to him._

_There’s a reason you’re my best friend. Send my LOVE to Jackson._

_Bye Stiles. Keep me posted, you know I secretly love a good gossip._

Stiles hangs up his phone and lets his hands drop to his lap. He stares at the phone as if the answer he needed was going to just pop up and shout. “Here I am”. It remains dark however, and Stiles struggles to stand up. He needs to get moving around more if he hopes to get back into the field on this case. Stiles hates being sidelined because he feels useless whenever he is.

To: Danny 2:34pm

**Hey can we talk? I’ll be at my dad’s house all day. Just come whenever you can.**

From: Danny 2:40pm

**Sure. I finish work around 6. I’ll come by after that and I’ll bring pizza with me.**

To: Danny 2:41pm

**Sounds good.**

 

Stiles puts his phone down and leans his back against the kitchen counter. His abdomen is throbbing from the exertion of walking from the couch to the kitchen. Maybe Parrish and Derek were right. He wasn’t ready. Dammit if that realization didn’t sting.

Stiles takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way over to the hall and ultimately his bedroom. Stepping inside it is still like a time warp. His bulletin board still has the keys from his last investigation, when he was still living in Beacon Hills. He slowly shuffles over to his desk and sits down. He rests his head on his fist on the desk while he waits for his breathing to settle and the pain to subside. Sitting like this means he notices a picture in his slightly open desk drawer. Stiles sits up a bit more and pulls open the drawer.

It’s a picture from when Stiles and Scott were sixteen. They had just won the lacrosse game. Stiles had passed the ball to Scott for the game winning goal. Stiles and Scott had never been closer than they were in that moment. Behind their exuberant faces is the bleachers full of fans. And in the top corner of those bleachers was someone Stiles didn’t expect. Stiles pulls the picture closer to his face just to be sure. Yep. That was definitely a younger Derek Hale. Fuck.

“Fuck.” Stiles mutters under his breath. In his heart he knows what this means. Derek has cared for Stiles for a long ass time. Longer than Stiles was aware.

“This is still my house. I’d appreciate you keeping the cursing to a minimum.” Sheriff Stilinski says softly from the doorway.

Stiles jumps and curses again when his wound pulls, causing pain.

“Jesus! Dad! You can’t just sneak up on someone like that. Warn a guy.” Stiles mutters, pulling up his shirt a bit to check that he’s not bleeding.

“I’m pretty sure you would’ve been startled either way. Where’d you go just now?” Sheriff crosses the room and places a loving, gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“High school.” Stiles replies shortly. He motions his hand at the dropped photo on his desk.

“Those were the good old days. Things were simpler. You and Scott were happier.” John sighs and squeezes his son’s shoulder.

“Yeah I guess. Or we were naïve. This was before all the bad shit really started happening. Before Allison died.” Stiles looks at the picture once more.

“Son, can I be completely honest with you?” John whispers, pulling away from his son but remaining in his close proximity.

“Sure.” Stiles scoots his chair back and looks up at his father.

“I know you are successful and you love your job, but I don’t think you are truly happy. You can tell me you are all you want but your eyes don’t lie. They’re always sad.” John gives his son a look of deep love and concern.

“Dad, can I be honest too?” Stiles’ voice chokes up.

“Of course. Always.”

“I’m not happy. I am lost. I don’t know what I want. I thought I was happy but, then my job forced me to come back here and I realized I wasn’t happy I was just running. I’m 32 and yet I feel like that 16 year old kid who went running into the woods after a dead body.” Stiles struggles to keep his eyes looking at his father.

“It’s okay to get lost sometimes. You just have to find out what will bring you home again.” John says wisely as he taps his finger on the top corner of Stiles’ photo. A smile plays at his lips as he leaves his son to think over his words.

Stiles feels a tear fall down his cheek as he realizes just what his father was saying. Even when Stiles didn’t know John did. No matter how much he tried to run from it, Beacon Hills was his home; his place to truly feel loved. And one person in this town made him feel complete.

Derek Hale.

With a deep breath and a hard swallow, Stiles steels himself to move from his desk once more and head back down stairs. He was going to try and nap before having a difficult conversation with Danny.

 

About 6:30 Danny arrives with a pizza in hand, along with some beers, just as he had promised. Stiles tries his best to fix his face so as to not give away any of his conflicted thoughts and feelings. However, he must still be transparent because Danny immediately puts down the pizza and beers and takes ahold of Stiles’ shoulder. He guides Stiles over to the couch, his wound only bothering him a little bit. The two sit down next to each other and turn inwards so as to be face to face.

“Stiles. What’s wrong? Is something the matter with your injury?” Danny’s concern laces every part of him, from his voice to his posture. It makes Stiles’ heart ache.

“Danny we need to have a serious discussion about this.” Stiles says slowly and calculatedly.

“The pizza?” Danny looks thoroughly confused and Stiles doesn’t blame him. This revelation is going to his Danny like a ton of bricks.

“No, not the dinner. Our relationship.” Stiles looks away from Danny as he says it.

Danny doesn’t respond. Instead he turns himself so that he is facing forward once more. He places his hands in his lap and wrings is fingers in and out of themselves. His posture and demeanor suddenly turn from concern to sadness. He closes his eyes and lets out a huge sigh.

“It’s him. Isn’t it?” Danny mutters, barely audible. “How long?”

“Danny, I-I didn’t intend to hurt you or lead you along.” Stiles stammers, his hand reaching out to make contact with Danny in the hopes of comforting him.

“How long have you loved him?” Danny repeats, pulling away from Stiles’ reach. His eyes are still closed and his shoulders are stiff and defensive.

“I guess you could say 16 years. We dated for 3 years but then broke up. I never stopped though. I just buried it.” Stiles mutters, turning his body to mirror Danny’s position. He rubs his hands up and down thighs to keep himself from touching Danny anymore.

“So then why did you accept my date offer?” Danny asks, his voice small and meek. It breaks Stiles’ heart because it never truly was his intention to hurt him. “Just be honest with me.”

“Because when you asked I hadn’t yet seen Derek. We hadn’t spoken in 2 years and I was determined to move on.” Stiles replies softly.

“Thank you Stiles. You can keep the pizza and the beers.” Danny says after an awkward silence falls between them for a good two minutes.

Danny gets up and walks quickly towards the door. He is grabbing the doorknob before Stiles can react.

“Danny, don’t go. We could still share this pizza. As friends.” Stiles is trying so hard not to sound desperate but his voice comes out vulnerable anyways.

“Why don’t you invite Derek to share with you” Danny says with a bit of a snap in his tone before swinging the door open and swiftly leaving.

 

Stiles sits on the couch unmoving. He is still there when his dad gets back from his dinner date with Melissa McCall. He was all smiles until he sees his son.

“Stiles, your beer is getting warm.” John says as he plops down in the lazy boy across from Stiles’ position on the couch.

“Wha? Huh?” Stiles breaks out of his stupor and sees his father. He also sees the untouched beer and pizza Danny had left and his face crumples.

He throws his head into his hands.

“I am literally the worst person on the planet. I turned into an asshole.” Stiles mutters into his hands.

“You said it, not me.” John laughs. “Son, you aren’t a complete asshole. So you got off track for a while and treated some people unfairly. Doesn’t make you an asshole, just struggling.”

“Dad, you don’t need to sugar coat it. I am an asshole. I know that. You know that.” Stiles sighs finally looking at his father.

“Whatever makes you happy.” John shrugs.

“You don’t get it dad. I was an ass to Scott, for years! I drove Derek away by caring more about my job than him. And just now I led Danny on and broke his heart.” Stiles replies, trying to convey that he is in fact an asshole.

“So that’s why you were here in the dark, sulking.” John leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his weight on them. “So you made a decision.”

“I don’t know. I mean I love Derek. I realized that in the last few days, but also I know he doesn’t want to be with me. Not after I treated him the way I did for most of our 3 year relationship.” Stiles throws his hands out in frustration.

“Son, you won’t know until you sit down and have an actual conversation with him about it.” John reasons as he levels Stiles with his “dad look”.

“I can’t do that dad! It would mess with the professional relationship we need to maintain.” Stiles exclaims as he jumps up from his spot and starts pacing the room. He grimaces briefly when he first gets up due to his injury.

“It won’t be a professional situation for forever Stiles.” John replies, getting up from his chair and heading towards the doorway to the kitchen.

“Totally missed the point dad!” Stiles yells after him. Then he mutters to himself, “Completely missed the point. I can’t talk to Derek about any of this. It’s not gonna work out anyways.”

 

After a few minutes Stiles realizes who it is he really wants to talk to right now. Scott. So he goes to his room and lays on his bed preparing himself for what he hopes is a long phone call.

_Hello?_

_Scott. Hey do you have time to talk?_

_Stiles? Yeah. What’s up man?_

_So. I. Uh._

_Would it be easier if I come over? I’m free to do so._

_Nah man. I am just trying to formulate the right way to say I’ve been an asshole._

_Well that is a way._ *Scott laughs* _But Stiles you aren’t an asshole. You just got carried away in your ambition and dreams. I get that. It’s why I wasn’t ever angry at you. I figured you’d wake up eventually._

_Really?_

_Yeah. Remember that time in our junior year when all you could think about was figuring out the connections between a series of deaths in the town?_

_Of course dude. That was the days of the Darach._

_Right. Well during that time you were kind of one track minded and didn’t really focus on others as much. Kind of like you have been for the last so many years._

_I am sorry though. You sure you aren’t mad? I wouldn’t blame you if you were._

_Dude you’re my brother. I think the only one who was upset with you about how you’ve been is Derek._

_Let’s not talk about him._

_Okay. Now we really have to talk about him because that is Stiles speak for ‘I really need to talk but don’t know how’._

_Scott._

_Stiles. I’m not gonna let this go._

_I hate you._

_No you don’t. You know that deep down you didn’t call to talk about our absence of friendship in the last eight years. You called to talk about Derek._

There is a silence between them and in that time Stiles contemplates his next words. Scott is one of the few people who has been in true contact with Derek in the last two years so he would know how Derek would take it if Stiles approached him about his feelings.

_Stiles? You still there?_

_Yeah. Sorry. I was thinking._

_You know I won’t ever judge you._

_I know. When Derek officially moved back. How was he?_

_He was sad. Dude, like hide in the woods kind of sad. He didn’t actually hide, but he was definitely giving off that same vibe he’d had back when he actually did live in the woods._

_You know we didn’t live together those three years we dated. You made a comment earlier about ‘the life we’d made together on the East coast’ but we never lived together._

_Oh._

_He went to school in California for nursing and shit and then while we were dating he was working at a hospital in New Mexico to be close to Cora. I always thought he broke up with me because I wouldn’t travel to see him. He’d always travel to see me._

_That may have been a factor man._

_It wasn’t. I didn’t realize how wrong I was until I came back here almost a month ago. I talked with my dad a bit and then when I talked to him it clicked. He broke up with me because all I cared about was my FBI career track. I barely made time for him. I was a complete and utter selfish asshole._

_Maybe._

_Aren’t you supposed to tell me ‘nah man you weren’t an asshole’?_

_Would you have believed me if I did?_

_Hell no!_

_You know it’s never too late to apologize to him. Before you came to town he was EXTREMELY resistant to help us. Now we can’t keep him out of the loop without him going all wolfy on us._

_Maybe that’s because it has been confirmed to be Peter._

_Maybe._

Stiles can hear Scott’s scepticism through the phone. He can even see Scott’s “Stiles you’re an idiot” face.

_Well whatever the reason I can’t exactly march up to him and tell him I still care about him. We work together._

_You won’t always be working together._

_You and my dad say the same thing._

_Maybe because we are right._

_Whatever._

_Anyways, Stiles I have to open up early tomorrow and I still got a few things I need to do tonight. I have really enjoyed chatting. I’ve missed you. We should go get drinks together sometime before you leave again._

_Of course man. Good night._

_Good night._

 

 

The next day Stiles was up earlier than he had been in weeks. He gets dressed in a form fitting light blue button down and his charcoal grey slacks. He feels a sense of pride placing his badge and gun on his hip once more. He’s spent way too much time held up in bed. It’s time to get back to work.

He goes to the kitchen to get coffee and runs into his dad. The two exchange a look of understanding. His father holds up his hands in surrender before leaving Stiles to get his fuel. Stiles texts Parrish’s cell to let him know that he will be coming by the station around 9:45. He looks at his watch as he leaves the house and smiles knowing that he is running a bit early. So early in fact he thinks he has time to run by the hospital where he knows Derek is working that morning.

He parks and walks into the Emergency Room entrance of the hospital. Sure enough standing at the front desk is none other than Derek Hale. Stiles gulps at the sight of his muscles practically bulging out of his scrub top and his thighs hugging his scrub bottoms. Taking a deep breath Stiles steps forward.

“Derek? Can we talk?” Stiles captures Derek’s attention and asks softly.

“Stiles. Uhh sure.” Derek is clearly thrown by Stiles’ presence but, he’s not exactly sure why.

They step over to an almost empty waiting room and sit down. Derek then looks at him expectantly. Stiles realizes that he needs to start the conversation in order for them to talk. He tries to get the words out and that’s when he mind draws a huge blank.

“Uh. I just um.” Stiles stammers and then stops.

“Stiles. Just breathe.” Derek places his hand softly on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Right. Look. I just. I came here to let you know I am better and back on the case.” Stiles stands up abruptly. He is almost back to the door before Derek responds.

“Hey. Wait. Stiles.” Derek’s hand reaches out and grabs Stiles’ arm.

“I gotta get to work. Just thought I’d let you know I was better so you wouldn’t worry.” Stiles stammers, trying to move out of Derek’s touch before he loses all his resolve and folds completely into the man’s arms.

“Did you get clearance from your doctor?” Derek asks, looking Stiles sternly in the eye.

 

“Don’t worry. I really do have to go though. I’m fine.” Stiles gives a fake smile as he turns and walks out of the emergency department.

 

Stiles leaves the hospital and heads straight to the Sheriff’s Station. He knows Derek is only concerned about him because they had said they would try and be friends. He’s sure that Parrish will be overjoyed to have Stiles back in action. He was not however prepared for Parrish’s actual reaction.

 

“Agent Stilinski, until you have a doctor’s clearance signed and on my desk I cannot allow you out in the field.” Parrish gives Stiles a stern, unbreakable look.

 

“But, Jordan.” Stiles starts in his best pleading voice.

 

“No Agent. That’s my final word. Go get approval from your doctor and then we can talk.” Parrish doesn’t even flinch.

 

Just as Stiles is about to respond Kathy comes to Parrish’s door and alerts him to someone being there to speak with him. Parrish goes with her telling Stiles that he should come back with his form so they could get him back in action. Stiles doesn’t immediately follow Parrish though. He is still trying to come up with some way he could convince Parrish to put aside policy just this once.

 

With a sigh he gets up and decides to go and try to sweet talk Melissa into getting him a meeting with his doctor today. Just as he goes to leave however, he sees a file on Parrish’s desk. He leans over and reads the label.

 

Peter Hale.

 

This was the case file for their current case or at least some information on it. Stiles quickly throws a glance towards the door to see if Parrish was headed back or not. He wasn’t. Stiles grabs the file and snaps a few quick photos of the pages with his phone. Then he puts the file back on Parrish’s desk where it was and walks quickly out the door.

 

He passes Parrish and Kathy speaking with an official looking person on his way out the door. He gives Parrish a wave and the promise that he would be back before long with an official release from his doctor. Parrish merely sighs and shakes his head at Stiles’ tenacity.

 

Stiles sits in his car and reads the information in his pictures from the file. In the file he finds more information on Peter’s life in Northern California for the last decade. He sees pictures in the file of a tan skinned woman with black wavy hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was a smaller woman and clearly happy. Her smile was large and stretched from ear to ear. Even Peter looked happy to be standing next to her. It was a side of Peter Stiles had never seen before. The thing about the file that shocked Stiles was the presence of a child’s photo. In it was a little boy who didn’t look older than 8 and was a spitting image of Peter.

 

Peter had a son.

 

Stiles looks up from his phone and stares at the Sheriff Station before him. Why hadn’t Parrish or Derek mentioned this to him? Didn’t they realize this changes everything? Peter isn’t just mourning a mate he is also mourning the loss of his child. That makes him even more volatile because he doesn’t have anything to fear.

 

This gives Stiles an idea. He starts his car and drives off. He needs his investigation board now and that can only be found at his father’s home. He drives to his father’s house completely lost in thought. He barely even notices any of the sights of Beacon Hills as he passes by them. He is so wrapped up in his investigative mode that he doesn’t even see the car parked outside his father’s house.

 

He gets all the way to the front door before he even feels a bit uneasy. Nevertheless he opens the door and goes right in. The house is dark and he can tell that his father isn’t even home. Stiles is all the way to his room before he realizes something is amiss entirely. His door is almost completely closed and there is a lamp on. Neither of which were how he left them.

 

He slowly opens his door and upon seeing who it is he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh it’s just you. I thought maybe Peter was here.” Stiles says cheerfully as he completely enters the room.

 

The person before him doesn’t even respond. Instead they walk towards him.

 

“Okay. Look I don’t know what is going on but, I can easily call for backup. I am a federal agent you know.”

 

“With what phone?” the person responds as they grab his phone from his hand and throw it against his wall. Smashing it.

 

“If you take me people will realize and find your ass.” Stiles’ bravado is slipping and they can clearly see that.

 

“Not if you leave them a message. Which you will by the way because I also have your gun.”

 

Stiles is then forced to walk to the kitchen and write a note to his father. Stiles writes quickly with a shaky hand. Then he turns back to his captor and sighs.

 

“What now?” Stiles asks.

 

“Now we leave.” his captor smiles and forces Stiles out to the car parked in front of the house. Once in the car, Stiles feels a sharp pain to his head and his world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are great!


	4. Finding Home

Stiles comes to. He tries to turn his head and look around but, after hitting his head twice in the past month it was especially hard to do so without potentially blacking out again. So, once he’d let the throbbing die down a bit again, to a manageable level, Stiles takes in his surroundings. He feels the cold structure bar against his back and his arms. In fact, his arms ache as if they’ve been in this position behind his back for some time. He feels the ache of a potentially broken bone in his left leg and he involuntarily lets out a low groan. Looking around him, Stiles sees that he’s in some not quite finished space. It looks to be the makings of an office building. 

 

He twists his body to see if there may possibly be a way out or even anybody else in the room with him. No such luck on either fronts. The only possible way out was a door clear and the other side of this big room, unless he wanted to chance jumping out a fucking window. It’s when he realizes that there is going to be no way out unless he is found that his captor shows up. His heart starts to pound a mile a minute because he no longer knows what to expect from this person. He thought he’d known him, but he’d been dead wrong.

 

His captor laughs at his obvious distress. 

 

“Calm down. Your heartbeat is going wild, it’s annoying to listen to. What’s that? You didn’t think I could hear it? Oh, Stiles. Your heartbeat is pounding so loud I’m sure anyone can hear it.”

 

With that Stiles realizes that blacking out might not be so bad right about now. So he pulls up his clearly broken leg until he is almost passed out from the pain and then slams it back down on the floor again. This causes him to actually pass out. Stiles welcomes the darkness like an old friend.

  
  


**Scott**

Scott was working on Mrs. Munch’s dog’s broken leg when Derek comes tearing into his animal hospital. With a sigh Scott looks up to the ceiling and shakes his head. He is glad that when he revamped the place he got rid of the mountain ash, especially since his very human assistant wasn’t always with him. Today however, he was wishing he still had it. Derek comes bursting into the back exam room looking almost wolfed out. If Mrs. Munch’s dog hadn’t been under anesthesia Scott was sure the sight of Derek would have upset it.

 

He rolls his eyes and motions for Derek to go to the far corner of the room.

 

“Calm yourself. There is no wolfing out allowed at my hospital.” Scott’s voice is calm but stern. The mark of a true alpha. 

 

Derek reluctantly goes to the corner and curls in on himself. He clinches his fists and Scott can see the resulting blood dripping from his hands. Slowly, as Scott finishes up his work on the dog, Derek morphs out of his beta form and back into his human form. Scott carries the dog out of the exam room and into the back recovery room. When he comes back Derek has fully changed back. He is still curled on himself though and his breathing is still erratic. 

 

“Okay. You wanna tell me what the heck that was just now?” Scott leans against the exam table and looks at Derek with concerned eyes.

 

“Stiles. There’s something wrong.” Derek slowly breathes out.

 

Scott’s fingers on the exam tables edge start to grip the table so tightly he manages to make dents in it. “What do you mean something’s wrong?” 

 

“I mean his heartbeat. Something’s wrong with his heartbeat.” Derek starts to panic and Scott can see his wolf coming out again.

 

“Woah! Easy buddy. Let’s go investigate his dad’s house where he’s staying. Maybe it’s nothing.” Scott leans forward and forgoes his own unease to stop Derek from wolfing out on him. Even though Derek was only a beta now he was still a bit stronger than Scott when he was upset, being a born wolf and all.

 

Derek doesn’t respond he just lets Scott gently take him by the arm and lead him towards the front of the hospital. Scott pauses only briefly to let his assistant know that he was leaving for a bit, but that he would be back later. She smiles at him and tells him it’s no trouble. Scott simply nods and continues to lead Derek out the front door.

 

“Oh good. I was a bit worried when you showed up that you had drove here.” Scott breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn’t see Derek’s car anywhere in the parking lot. 

 

The two men go over to Scott’s truck and climb inside. Once they are settled in the truck, Scott pulls out his phone and dials Stiles’ number. The phone immediately goes to voicemail.

 

“Okay that is weird. Stiles’ phone  _ never _ goes straight to voicemail. Like  _ ever _ !” Scott mutters after hanging up the phone without leaving a message. Derek responds with a growl.

 

“Calm down! We are headed there now. I’m sure we will find him safe and fine.” Scott says to calm not just Derek’s but his own fears as well.

 

The drive to John Stilinski’s house seemed to take hours. Scott was afraid they would never get there. But, they did. When they arrive Scott points over at Stiles’ rental car.

 

“See his car is here. I’m sure he’s fine.” Derek looks over at Scott with a glare that would kill if Scott had even been remotely paying attention. 

 

Instead Scott was climbing out of the truck and cautiously walks towards the front door. By the time he reaches it, Derek is right behind him. Scott tries the doorknob as he rings the doorbell. The door is unlocked and swings open as Scott turns the knob. Derek goes to push Scott aside so that he can enter first and potentially protect Scott.

“Dude! I’m a wolf too! In case you forgot! I’m the fucking ALPHA!” Scott screams in a whisper. Derek just rolls his eyes and enters ahead of Scott anyways.

 

The house is dark and quiet. It is definitely off putting but not entirely suspicious. Derek moves towards the kitchen, clearly using his nose to scent the air around him. Scott rolls his eyes and heads off towards the hall instead. He makes it to Stiles’ room and sees the broken phone on the floor when Derek growls really loudly. Scott turns and rushes back to the kitchen. He finds Derek starting to wolf out again as he reads a piece of paper sitting on the counter.

 

A note, from Stiles.

 

**_Daddio-_ **

 

**_Don’t worry. I’m following a leaD. Mahealani cAlled me this morning. Said he’d fouNd some New evidence to find Peter. Decided to look into it. MaY take me all day. It sure would_ ** **_help_ ** **_if you made dinner tonight._ **

 

**_-Stiles_ **

 

Scott stares at the letter for a bit before he sees it. Stiles left clues inside his letter. Scott searches the kitchen for a pen or a marker and frantically finds one in the Stilinski junk drawer. He grabs the marker and walks back over to the note. He motions Derek over and calmly explains what he found.

 

“Stiles left us clues in the form of random capitals. The first one is the D in lead. Then the A in called. The N in found. New shouldn’t be capitalized in the middle of a sentence so that N counts as well. Then the Y in may. All in all it spells DANNY. Then he also underlines help. That means Danny must have done something to him. Which makes sense because I found his phone in his room smashed to pieces.” Scott explains everything as Derek just looks on in shock. 

 

This was usually Stiles’ position, the taking on investigation clues and leads but this time it was Stiles who needed the saving. Scott only hoped that they wouldn’t be too late.

 

“Why would Danny take him or hurt him? Danny was always so nice in school.” Scott mutters under his breath. More to himself than anything.

 

“Love makes you crazy.” Derek hisses through his teeth. Scott looks up at him as if seeing him for the first time. 

 

Scott had kinda forgotten Derek was there to be honest. It's in that realization of Derek’s presence and his words that Scott looks at him. He is shaking from the effort of not wolfing out. His fists are clenched tightly and blood is dropping from them once again. 

 

“Shit. He's your mate isn't he?” Scott’s voice is light and breathless. 

 

Derek doesn't respond, instead he just turns his head away; a clear affirmation.

 

After a moment or two of silence passes between them Derek finally speaks. 

 

“You do know mates aren't really a thing with werewolves right? Stiles is  _ very  _ important to me and my wolf, which I guess is equivalent to a mate. But mates in the true meaning of the word don't actually exist. There is no biological bond or whatever.”

 

“I think that is the most I've ever heard you speak in one go.” Scott replies after a moment. He lets a smile spread across his lips to show Derek he means nothing by it. “But what about what we've been saying about the rogue alpha and why he's rogue? Didn't we agree it was because he lost his mate?”

 

“You and Stiles agreed. I just went with it. Easier to explain. But to the rogue alpha, who is more Wolf than human mentally, losing his one true tether to his mental stability is what sent him off the rails.” Derek says, slowly breathing through each word.

 

“Like how you are struggling right now to keep from wolfing out?” Scott asks, truly trying to understand. 

 

“Yes. If Stiles were to die I'd lose my grip on my human side entirely and become all wolf.” Derek looks at Scott with the most straight face anyone could ever have. “So we should make sure that doesn't happen.”

 

“Alright then, let's get this to Parrish. He can help us track Danny.” Scott says, his pep back in his step now that their serious moment had passed. 

 

Derek doesn't verbally respond. He just nods and walks back towards the front door. Just short of the door Derek stops. 

 

“What about Stiles’ dad?” Derek turns and asks Scott softly, clearly respecting his role as Alpha in any of their plans or decisions. 

 

“I'll call him on the way to Parrish, or you can. One of us will call him on the way to the Sheriff station.” Scott’s voice is strained and his thought process a mess; sure signs he is stressed.

 

While on the drive over Derek decides to handle the phone call to Stilinski. 

 

_ Hey Sheriff. _

 

_ Derek. I'm not the Sheriff anymore. _

 

_ I know, but you were most my life so it's a hard habit to break. _

 

_ Ok son. What do you need? _

 

_ So you should meet Scott and I at the Sheriff station as soon as you can. There's been some developments in the rogue Alpha case and it's best you hear it in person not over the phone. _

 

_ Why do I get the impression this development is going to give me an ulcer? Or send me to an early grave? _

 

_ Because that's a side effect of living with Stiles?  _

 

_ Not funny. _

 

_ Sorry. Trying to ease the tension.  _

 

_ See you soon boys. Tell Scott to obey the speed limits. _

 

_ Will do sir. _

 

Derek hangs up the phone and looks over at the speedometer.

 

“Damn how'd he know?” Derek mutters under his breath.

 

“Know what?” Scott’s eyes barely leave the road for five seconds to glance at Derek.

 

“Stilinski. He told me to tell you to obey the speed laws.” Derek mutters in an awestruck voice.

 

“Yeah. He raised me and Stiles so he knows both our driving habits really well.” Scott shrugs, chuckles, and slows his speed a bit.

 

Scott looks over and sees Derek smile to himself. He wonders what that's about, but stays quiet because he knows that Derek probably wouldn't tell him anyways.

 

\----

 

“So you're telling me that my son is missing and it's his boyfriend who took him?!” John Stilinski is fuming and up in Scott’s face. 

 

Scott has never seen his surrogate father this worked up ever before in his life. He's heard Stiles talk about him like this but he himself has never actually laid witness to it. 

 

“Sir, please calm down.” Parrish calls out from behind John. Scott rolls his eyes because he knows that won't work.

 

“Could we all please discuss the fact that Danny took Stiles and we need to find him soon.” Scott stammers as he steps back from his close proximity to John Stilinski.

 

Scott is terrified of finding his best friends body. No matter what has gone down between them. No matter the distance and time, Stiles is still his best friend. Scott doesn't want to lose him. Especially not like this; in a situation where he knows he could have saved him. 

 

“So Danny has been helping the FBI with this case as well. I can check with them and see if he showed up to work today. Meanwhile someone who knows Jackson should call him.” Parrish finishes off with a meaningful look at Scott.

 

“Jackson hates me. Always has. Time hasn't changed that.” Scott replies quickly.

 

“I'm technically his Alpha, even though I'm a beta now.” Derek speaks up for the first time. “I could give him a call.”

 

“What about Danny’s apartment? He's gotta live in town since he works for Whittemore on a regular basis.” Scott responds, he's itching to do something. He can't just sit on the side while everyone else works to find his best friend. 

 

“You are not a cop. You can't legally go there and search anything.” John says with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

 

“But you used to let Stiles get away with crap like that in high school.” Scott argues.

 

“No. He never unlawfully entered someone's house. I can't stop you researching or talking to people but no entering his apartment.” John says sternly, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Technically I'm in charge here, John. Being as I'm the Sheriff now.” Parrish butts in.

 

The four men agree upon their specific duties and Scott leaves the station with Derek not far behind him. They get into Scott’s truck and sit there in silence for a bit.

 

“You're not going to do what they said, are you?” Derek says after ten minutes pass in silence. 

 

“He's my best friend.” Scott says as way of explaining himself.

 

“I wasn't arguing.” Derek’s reply is simple. It's in that moment that Scott sees it; why Stiles chose Derek to love all these years. Derek is terrifying at times, but underneath it all beats a heart full of love and loyalty. 

 

“You're lucky.” Scott says finally.

 

“What?” Derek's tone is confused.

 

“You're lucky. To have him.” Scott gives a meaningful look as he turns on the engine. 

 

Derek is silent for a few minutes before he responds, just as Scott pulls out onto the road, “I don't actually have him.” 

 

Scott can't help but feel the underlying tone of sadness in Derek’s words. He chooses not to respond, instead he drives them silently back to his own apartment where they can assess and regroup. He knows that even though they broke up, for reasons he's still not sure of, Derek and Stiles are still very much in love with each other. He plans to use that to his advantage in the current situation. He knows Derek would walk through fire to save and protect Stiles.

 

Once in his apartment Scott plops down on his couch with a heavy sigh. He runs his hands up and down his face while hunched over. He doesn't even know where to really start to find his friend. 

 

“I'll call Jackson. You do some digging on the police database.” Derek says from above him. 

 

Scott looks up, “Only one problem. I'm not a high class hacker like Danny now am I?”

 

“You don't need to.” Derek hands him a slip of paper and crosses the room, pulling out his phone.

 

“Dude!” Scott exclaims excitedly.

 

“Shut up and put it to use.” Derek states as a means of dismissal.

 

Scott shakes his head as he types in the information and finds himself in the police database. He's never really seen this first hand. When they were in high school Stiles would show up with printouts from it but for some reason seeing the information first hand gave Scott a feeling of power like he's never known before. At the same time he feels like there's a ghost looking over his shoulder. He knows in his heart it's because Stiles should be the one doing this, that he'd have even higher clearance than Beacon Hills Sheriff. 

 

Moments later Scott has more information on Danny than he's ever known before which means more than his name, age, occupation, and sexual preference. Scott finds out that before the FBI recruited him 5 years previously he'd been arrested for hacking at least 2 times. His juvenile records are sealed so Scott doesn't know about those years. 

 

“Dude! This has his police records!” Scott yells out. Derek pauses talking on his phone to look at Scott with an exasperated eye roll. 

 

“Some things never change.” Scott mutters turning back to Danny’s file hoping to find a current address or anything helpful really. 

 

He stares at the smallish file for a good ten more minutes before getting frustrated and slamming his laptop shut. He moans and slumps against the couch. Why couldn't he have Stiles here to help him see the clues most people don't. Scott misses his friend and that feeling expands into a deeper feeling of dread. What if he doesn't find him in time? What if all he does is show up to a dead body?

 

“Hello?! Scott. I've said your name like 5 times.” Derek’s voice seeps in through the fog of Scott’s thoughts and worries.

 

“Huh?” Scott looks up, shaking out of his stupor.

 

“Find anything?” Derek says softly as he drops heavily to the other side of the couch.

 

“How did he do it?” Scott mumbles.

 

“How did who do what?” Derek quirks his eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Stiles.” Scott bites his lip and plays with his hands. 

 

“Oh.” Derek turns his face from Scott and Scott watches as his breathing slows and his hands clinch.

 

“It's just so hard to find what's not there.” Scott continues. He hopes it'll ease Derek’s mind. 

 

“He had the instincts of a cop even before he was trained. Like a-” Derek starts before he jumps up and says “that's it!”

 

“Ok Hale you gotta share your thoughts because I may be powerful but not that powerful.” Scott stands up as well.

 

“Where did Stiles first come on someone's radar in this town? The radar of someone bad?” Derek turns to Scott, his eyes alight with a passion Scott has never seen in him.

 

“Oh!” Scott’s eyes big out in realization. “Oh! The woods!” 

 

“Exactly! It's where Peter first attacked him.” Derek volleys back.

 

“Ok. But Danny took Stiles, not Peter.” Scott points out.

 

“Who's to say Danny isn't in league with him.” Derek replies back without missing a beat.

 

“What? Danny? The guy I went to school with. In league with your crazy ass uncle?” Scott scoffs at Derek’s suggestion. “I think your jealousy is coming out.”

 

“It's not jealousy when there is proof  _ from Stiles _ that Danny took him. Who's to say he isn't as clean as you say he is?” Derek’s voice gets a bit louder.

 

“Ok. Say you are right. Why would the woods be a place to look?” Scott decides to give in and just side with Derek since what he was saying did have some merits. 

 

“Because Peter has lost sight of all his human nature. That means he lives by his wolf now.” Derek’s reply is short but impactful. 

 

Scott nods and starts to head out the door. He is more than halfway before he stops as and turns.

 

“Wait. What did Jackson tell you?” 

 

“Oh. He said he wasn't sure where Danny was living these days. He said that him and Danny haven't talked much in almost a year. Says Danny started to pull away.” Derek shrugs.

 

“Maybe your theory is right.” Scott gives Derek a smile and resumes his trek out the door.

  
  


They drive in silence over to the old Hale property and preserve. Scott's thoughts are focused on how Danny could have been using Stiles this whole time; making it easier for Peter to have access to him. He can't get it out of his head how broken Stiles had felt when he realized he'd led Danny along and messed with his emotions. To realize it was he who'd been manipulated will definitely have a lasting impact on Stiles’ psyche. 

 

The closer they get to the preserve the more alert Derek gets. Scott silently observes the subtle changes in his demeanor. It gives Scott hope that their theory was entirely correct. By the time they pull to a stop at the entrance to the woods Derek is on the edge of his seat. He is clearly ready to bolt out of Scott’s truck the minute he can. Scott reaches out and grabs his arm immediately after cutting the engine. 

 

“Derek, is he here?” Scott asks, his voice hopeful and timid all at once. 

 

Derek doesn’t say anything, he just nods and clambers out. 

 

“Ok. I guess this is it then. We are doing this.” Scott mutters as he too climbs out of the truck.

  
  


**Stiles**

 

Stiles came back to consciousness with a loud groan. He is vaguely aware that his surroundings have changed. He is no longer in an unfinished space like before. No, now he is in some kind of cave or whatnot. He can smell the fresh tree smell and knows immediately that he is now being held in the woods. His arms are still tied behind him and his leg is crudely braced now but, the pain is still almost unbearable. 

 

Turning his head isn’t as painful as the last time he had been conscious. It was now just a dull ache whenever he turned. This was good news for him because it meant he could take in his surroundings even more. He turns to the left and sees Danny, passed out on the ground sleeping. Stiles shakes his head and says sarcastically, in his head, “Great lookout he is.”

 

With a groan Stiles tries to check out the rest of the cave without bumping his leg too much. When he turns towards the mouth of the cave he almost lets out a scream. Before him is Peter Hale. The werewolf is even more crazed than he was with their last run in over a month ago. He didn’t think it was possible, but the proof in front of him shows that it really is. Peter has clearly lost all grip on reality.

 

“Stiles. The weakest link of my stupid nephew’s pack.” Peter clucks stepping closer to Stiles.

 

“I’m NOT weak!” Stiles replies with strong conviction. 

 

“You are human. There is nothing else you can be besides weak. Besides I was able to take you wasn’t I?” Peter paces back and forth in front of him.

 

“Not all humans are weak, Peter.” Stiles spits out.

 

“There is one fact that can’t be denied. You make my nephew weak. He can never be a proper wolf around you.” Peter stops and leans over so that his face is inches from Stiles’. “You see my nephew was well on the way to being groomed to be the best Alpha our pack has ever seen, apart from my dear sister that is. Then you and that  _ kid _ came into his woods all those years ago. Suddenly, my nephew was no longer interested in being a big, strong, scary Alpha anymore. He wanted to teach youngsters how to be good people while also appreciating the bite they’d been given. He grew SOFT! You made him weak! Derek has never been able to maintain his Alpha status because he didn’t fight for it. He didn’t care about it anymore, not after you.”

 

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Stiles dares to retort back at Peter.

“Shut up! No one asked for your input!” Peter growls at him and his breath blows hot on Stiles’ cheek as he turns his head away for a moment. “Now, listen! My nephew gave up his Alpha powers so that his weak sister, Cora, could live! A true Alpha would’ve realized she was a lost cause and just left it. But no! Derek had to use too much of his power to save her and in essence give up his  _ family’s _ territory to a TEENAGER! A weak teenaged werewolf who refuses to kill anyone. Even in the name of protecting Beacon Hills. I came back to teach my nephew that being weak loses him everything. If you are a strong, scary Alpha you guard yourself off from caring and therefore you have nothing to lose. That makes you a better leader and defender.  _ That _ is a true Alpha.” Peter backs away from Stiles a bit so that he can begin pacing the cave once more.

 

“So I came to Beacon Hills determined to figure out the best way to get my nephew’s attention. At first I tried by biting a few people, but all that really did was send the FBI to this little town. Derek didn’t even show that he cared. So then I tried recruiting a person in town that had connections to the pack Derek seemed to like so much, McCall’s pack. I initially thought I would find you, but then I overheard Scott asking your dad about how you were doing in Virginia and I knew I had to pick someone else. I couldn’t take Scott, that was too bold and I had no real guarantee that Derek would come after him. Then, I heard talk of you coming back to town and I saw my opportunity.” Peter pauses over by Danny’s sleeping form and he chuckles to himself.

 

“See, I knew you were coming, but I still needed an in with you. I knew from experience you would never go to me or even trust me. So, I researched, through observation, which person in this town you would never suspect of being compromised. That’s when I came across little Danny here. I approached him and sold him on taking the bite. He knew about werewolves of course, having dated one in high school. He told me that he felt powerless in his current life and would love the added strength that came with being a werewolf. Poor little Danny was so naive and lost. He was just too easy to manipulate to my liking.” Peter laughs and kicks Danny’s foot before starting up his pacing once more.

 

“So, you’re telling me that when I first arrived in town and ran into him he was already a werewolf?” Stiles asks, trying his best to keep up with Peter’s tale as well as piece all the pieces together.

 

“Oh yes. He had been turned for a few weeks at that point. I was a slight bit surprised at how well you trusted him right off the bat. My experience with you was that you were always hesitantly cautious about everything, but I soon realized why you were so quick to accept it. My answer came that day in the woods, when I attacked you. Derek came running to your rescue and his behavior told me all I needed to know. You guys were romantically involved at some point. I figured you jumped on Danny’s offer so quickly to show Derek you were over him.” Peter stops in front of Stiles once again. “To bad you aren’t fooling anyone. Not even Danny.”

 

“He of course was devastated when he realized that you weren’t even interested in him. That you were in love with my nephew. I however, was pleased. Over the moon in fact. My plan was going to have a deeper impact than I had originally thought. You see, your connection to my nephew means that not only will he come to your rescue but, when he arrives he will be volatile and unpredictable. Easier for me to manipulate and make him feel the loss that I have to live with everyday. A loss that I could have probably avoided if I had been an Alpha instead of a Beta.”

 

“You do know Derek isn’t an Alpha right? Killing him won’t give you the Alpha status you want.” Stiles cuts in once more. 

 

“Don't’ you get it? This isn’t about power at all! It’s about FEELING MY PAIN! I want my nephew to suffer as I have suffered. I want him to feel the pain I feel.” Peter is getting angrier and angrier by the second.

 

“I know you lost your wife and child. I know that’s rough, but killing me won’t change that or bring them back.” Stiles tries a soft and caring approach.

 

“No, but I will definitely feel better knowing I can break my nephew the same way I am.” Peter snarls, shifting just enough to bring out his fangs.

 

“Why Derek though? It’s not like he killed them.” Stiles points out.

 

“But he did! He made me weak.” Peter stops abruptly and turns towards the mouth of the cave. He transforms into his beta form entirely. With a snarl he pounces towards the entrance. 

 

Stiles watches as another wolf comes bounding into the cave from outside. Then a second wolf does the same. Both wolves attack Peter and a fight ensues. Stiles has a sneaking suspicion that both wolves are Derek and Scott, but he can’t be sure since the lighting is very low. Suddenly, a fourth wolf joins the fight. Stiles realizes that it is Danny when he turns to try and find him and sees he’s no longer passed out asleep. 

 

Stiles can’t really move or else he would join in the fight and defend his best friend and his, well he wasn’t quite sure what to call Derek, but his ex. Stiles could however, watch. So he sits there and watches as the four wolves fight it out. After a long hard battle with lots of claw swipes and kicks and bites and growls, Stiles sees the smallest wolf, Danny, back off and retreat back to the corner. Then the remaining three wolves move into the light and Stiles can see for a fact that it is Derek and Scott defending his life against Peter. Stiles sees that Derek has Peter pinned to the ground. 

 

“Derek, you don’t have to do this. We could tie him up and turn him over to the authorities. You don’t have to kill him.” Scott’s voice is strained from him trying to catch his breath, but also concerned.

 

“Derek, he’s right.” Stiles croaks out. His voice immediately catches Derek’s attention. “You should let the police and the feds handle Peter.”

 

“He took you Stiles! With the intention of killing you. I can’t let him get away with that.” Derek turns to Stiles. It’s as if Stiles has an immediately calming effect on him. He is no longer scary, feral looking; like he had been during the fight. He is still shifted but his demeanor and tone is level headed. 

 

“You don’t know that! He just wanted your attention.” Stiles tries to defend Peter, for reasons he doesn’t even fully understand.

 

“You’re just saying that so I won’t kill him.” Derek says softly, “I  _ have _ to do this. I can’t let him harm  _ anyone _ else.” Without another word Derek takes a deep breath and swiftly swipes his claws across Peter’s throat. Deep gashes appear and Peter’s open eyes turn lifeless. 

 

Stiles feels tears pour out of his eyes and down his face. It’s a mixture of his overwhelming relief at this terror being over and a deep sadness for what Derek just had to do. He knew that while Derek did it to protect those he cares about he also killed his uncle which will affect Derek for the rest of his life. 

 

Without another word Derek crosses the cave and breaks the tape keeping Stiles’ hands behind his back. Then he scoops up Stiles into his arms and walks towards the mouth of the cave. Just as they get there the police arrive. Parrish pushes past them to the remaining people in the cave: Scott, Danny, and Peter’s dead body. John Stilinski however, stops right in front of Derek and desperately claws at his son. 

 

“Dad. Dad, I’m okay. Derek, you can put me down you know? I can walk.” Stiles finally comes to his senses and realizes just what is now happening.

 

“Not on that leg you can’t.” Derek objects.

 

“Let me walk Derek.”

 

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek replies tonelessly. “Mr. Stilinski you are welcome to come with me while I take him to the hospital. However, just know he is fine.”

 

“We can take my truck.” John suddenly jumps to action leading Derek and Stiles out of the woods.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Six Months Later**

Stiles bolts up in bed. His breathing is heavy and his bare chest is covered in sweat. Even though he knows Peter is dead and Danny is locked up, Stiles still has nightmares about the situation having ended differently. His nightmares aren’t as frequent as they had been immediately after the events in the cave, but they still happened quite often. He gets up and pads down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

 

He stands at the counter and stares out the window over the sink. The water is cool on his throat and seems to have an instantly calming effect. He was safe. He wasn’t in that cave anymore. He still had a resulting limp from his ordeal, the result of having broken both his leg and shattered his knee. The recovery had been rough. He’d only just gotten rid of the crutches. 

 

Stiles had stayed in Beacon Hills after everything because he felt safer being that close to his father. He’d even given up on a promotion the bureau wanted to hand him because he’d solved a big case for them. He’d turned it down because the promotion meant he had to move back to DC and be the leader to a team of new recruits. Stiles wanted to advance in the FBI, but not yet. This case had really knocked his ambitions down a peg or two. It had shown him what was really important in his life. His family. His friends. Derek.

 

Speaking of Derek, a pair of warm hands snake around Stiles’ bare stomach and a chin rests on his shoulder. Stiles doesn’t turn, he just remains still and smiles. He appreciates the stillness of his life now. He was a deputy for Beacon Hills while still doing part time work for the FBI. He kept his credentials but turned down continuing to do dangerous cases full time. He needed to mentally recover from Peter and Danny, something he couldn’t do if he’d stayed with the bureau full time. 

 

“Another nightmare?” Derek’s voice breaks the peaceful silence.

 

Stiles turns around in Derek’s arms so that they were now facing each other. “Yeah. This time he killed you.” Stiles’ voice breaks at the end. His chest is feeling tight and he can barely breathe.

 

“Stiles. Look at me.” Derek replies softly pushing at Stiles’ chin until he looks up. “I am here. I am safe. I’m not going anywhere. You are okay. Peter is gone and Danny can’t hurt you anymore.” 

 

Stiles gulps and then nods, but doesn’t say a word. He leans forward into Derek’s chest. “I wish I wasn’t so weak all the time. I shouldn’t still be having these nightmares. It’s been six months Derek!”

 

“You know how long it took me to stop having nightmares about the fire?” Derek presses Stiles into a hug before pulling away slightly. 

 

Stiles shakes his head. He honestly didn’t know because Derek rarely ever wanted to talk about it. 

 

“It took me years. Years, Stiles. You aren’t weak. You’ve suffered a trauma.” Derek’s voice is soft and loving. A voice he only uses with Stiles. 

 

“Yeah, but -” Stiles starts to object but Derek hushes him.

 

“I’m sure Scott would tell you the same about losing Allison.” Derek whispers, stroking Stiles’ cheek and looking him squarely in the eyes. “You aren’t weak for being affected by traumatic events. In fact, those kinds of events make you stronger.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispers in response.

 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s all part of the healing process.” Derek quietly wraps Stiles around his waist and leads them back down the hall towards their room. 

 

“No, I’m sorry for how I treated you when we dated a few years ago. I was a total self centered ass and all you did was care about me. I never fully appreciated that until it was too late.” Stiles’ voice is soft and anxious.

 

“It was never too late Stiles. I never stopped loving you. I couldn’t no matter how much I tried.” Derek replies, his tone reassuring and loving.

 

“I don’t think I can exactly say the same.” Stiles says as he climbs back into their bed. “Not that I don’t feel the same as you. It’s just I’ve been so lost for so long I don’t think I really knew how I felt about anything until recently. I was running; from my past and from my feelings.” 

 

“And now?” Derek pulls Stiles against his side and traces soft little patterns onto the back of his shoulder.

 

“Now. Now I’m still not completely sure, but I do know I’m no longer running from things. I’m running towards them. I’m running towards home. Beacon Hills has something I could never find in Virginia. Something more meaningful. Something stronger.” Stiles leans over and plants a kiss onto Derek’s chest.

 

“What’s that?” Derek says with a knowing smile.

 

“Beacon Hills has love.” Stiles looks up at Derek and smiles. 

  
Without another word he settles down into Derek’s chest and closes his eyes. Securing his arm around Derek allows him to overcome his fear from the nightmare. Derek was here and he wasn’t leaving. Stiles can relax knowing his is completely safe. With that, Stiles’ breaths even out and he slips into dreamland once more. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting me as I went on this long journey to write out this fic. It has been one of my biggest and greatest achievements. I really hope you guys like the conclusion of the story. Please give me feedback. 
> 
> I am hoping that in a few months I can add a few pieces of art to go along with this story. So keep a lookout for possible art to be added.


	5. Commission Art from Dani or InkforWords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some artwork for Chapters 2 and 4. I thought you guys would love to see that as much as I do. Thanks so much to the talented InkforWords for making this art for me.

Artwork for Chapter 2

 

Artwork for Chapter 4


End file.
